Tu corazón esta conmigo
by jipuk
Summary: Reeditada. Historia alterna. Mi primer albertfic...
1. Chapter 1

HISTORIA ALTERNA. MI PRIMER ALBERTFIC. REEDITADA...

Espero que la disfruten. Quizas algunas la hayan leido. Este fic fue mi début en la GF10.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…

* * *

_'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'_

Era una preciosa mañana donde el sol apenas estaba saliendo. El cielo estaba pintado de tono naranja. Estaban en pleno verano. Se podia decirse que el tiempo iba a estar muy bueno todo el dia. Que saldria el sol a relucirse en todo su explendor.

En uno de los parques de la ciudad grande, estaba un joven rubio, de cabello sedoso y brillante; un poco largo que le llegaban hasta los hombros; alto, delgado, de complexion fisica atrayente para cualqueir chica, ya que el cual tenia unos musculos bien definidos por el constante y riguroso ejercicio fisico que hacia todas las mañanas.

Tenia unos preciosos ojos azules cielo, aparentaba tener unos 30 anios. En medio del parque el joven solia trotar, hacer caminatas rapidas y saltar soga en la mañana.

Muy cerca del parque habia una casa pequeña en donde una bella dama de enormes ojos de color verde esmeralda, el cabello rubio ensortijado, y era de tez blanca. Su rostro estaba sereno y tranquilo pero algo habia en su mirada que no se podia descifrar muy facilmente. Algo muy profundo en su mirar habia mucho dolor, mucho sufrimiento. Ella prendia una vela a la virgen todas las mañanas, era su rutina diaria.

Despues de media hora, afuera de la casa llega un carro de color plateado del cual el joven rubio que estaba en el parque desciende para entrar a la casa. Entro a la casa casi corriendo, dejando su mochila de hacer ejercicios. Alzando la voz para que lo escucharan

ALBERT: CANDY! Dile a Rose que me traiga una taza de te.- se dirigio a la sala.  
CANDY: Ya voy -dirigiendose a la cocina a pasos rapidos.- Ahorita se lo traigo.-mientras Albert se sentaba en el sofa a leer el periodico del dia-Tenga usted, te negro con limon. -la cual le regala a su vez una linda sonrisa.

Y que decir de Albert, esta super contento e igual le regresa la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y le dice…  
ALBERT: gracias!.

Candy estaba feliz, siempre tenia una sonrisa en su bella cara. Su rostro brillaba por si solo. Y que decir de sus preciosos ojos verdes, iradiaban felicidad, aunque habia algo de tristesa en su mirar.

Estaba feliz despues de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento. Ahora encontraba la paz que tanto deseaba para olvidar un tragico suceso de su vida pasada. Su vida habia cambiado una noche de invierno muy drasticamente. Pero aun asi ella no se dejo de vencer por las adversidades y supo hacerle frente y salir adelante. Y Albert le habia ayudado y apoyado mucho a superar un poco esa situacion.

Candy se habia sentado en cuclillas para poner la bandeja de te, sobre la mesita, en frente de Albert. Este a su vez abrio el periodico, se acomodo en el sillon y tomo la taza en una mano mientras que con la otra tenia el periodico. Candy lo veia con sus enormes ojos verdes y a su vez le sonreia. Ella veia que Albert se veia tan despreocupadamente sin saber que tenia una junta directiva muy importante, mas al rato.

Candy: antes de que se ocupe demasiado en el periodico le voy a recordar que -levantandose y arreglandose un poco el vestido- hoy tiene una junta especial con los directivos de la empresa. -haciendo como si fuera realmente muy importante, Albert deja de tomar el te y la mira sorprendido.

ALBERT: OH DIOS MIO! Ya se me habia olvidado. -levantandose dejo su periodico a un lado en el sofa y se dirige a su escritorio apresuradamente, Candy se le queda mirando alegremente- Y aun no he revisado los detalles de la ultima reunion.-revisando entre las tantas capetas que estaban alli sobre el escritorio- Candy! has visto mi caperta negra.-aun sin mirarla y esta solo sonrie y tomando la carpeta negra se acerca al escritorio de Albert.

CANDY: no busque alli, aqui esta su carpeta.-Albert levanto la cara y le sonrio como saliendo de la angustia- a noche se le olvido en otra mesa.

ALBERT:gracias!- tomando la carpeta de la mano de Candy se pone a hojearlas

CANDY: gracias?… yo no vivo en la casa de al lado, que tienes que darme las gracias. -los dos se echaron a reirse. -Alistese que el desayuno esta listo. -Candy esta a punto de alejarse de alli cuando este la detiene diciendo

ALBERT:Candy escuchame por favor. -estaba buscando algo entre las otras carpetas que estaban alli.  
CANDY: si.  
ALBERT: tu estas tomando las entrevistas para la nueva vacante.  
CANDY: si.  
ALBERT: donde estan la carpeta de las solicitudes?  
CANDY: en la oficina.  
ALBERT: en la oficina? -Candy asiente la cabeza, entonces Albert le ensenia la capeta de color roja- que esta haciendo esta carpeta aqui.

A Candy casi se le salen los ojos de ver la carpeta en las manos del rubio ojiazules.  
CANDY: Oh Dios mio!-sonriente.  
ALBERT: olvidastes que a noche me lo distes para firmarlo.-muy meloso.  
CANDY: gracias!-tomando la carpeta de las manos del rubio- me ha salvado hoy de la preocupacion que iba a tener… Muchas gracias!…-y se gira para irse.  
ALBERT: disculpa-Candy se voltea de nuevo a ver a este  
CANDY: ah!-y se acerca a Albert  
ALBERT: yo no vivo en la casa de al lado-inclinadose y poniendo una cara muy graciosa y sonriendo- para que me digas GRACIAS!-y los dos se echan a reir a carcajadas, Candy se retira inmediatamente.

En el comedor Albert le estaba poniendo mermelada a su pan tostado y Candy le estaba llenando el vaso con jugo.

CANDY: usted recuerda el programa que hay en la tarde.  
ALBERT: si, si lo recuerdo. En la tarde a las 4:30pm de compras.-Candy le sonrie  
CANDY:bien. Aqui esta, jugo de manzana para usted.- ofreciendole el vaso-  
ALBERT:yo no tomo de manzana.-moviendo la cabeza y tomando una de las manzanas que estaban en una pequeña canasta sobre la mesa - yo solo como las manzanas. Una manzana al dia, mantiene alejado al doctor…-los dos se echan a reir a carcajadas.

Ya a la hora de irse a trabajar. Candy y Albert estan afuera. Candy tenia sus carpetas en su mano y le recuerda denuevo al rubio de la cita de la tarde y este le contesta que si. Y se despidieron. Albert se fue en su carro y Candy en el de ella, la cual tenia chofer propio.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW tenia su propia empresa desde hace algunos años. Su empresa era de productos de alimentos para bebes, llamada ALB'S BABY FOODS. Y esta estaba localizada en todo el centro de la ciudad muy bella donde vivían en California. Aparte tenia otras acciones en otras empresas desde muchos años anteriores, por parte de su padre.

Albert había decidido darle un puesto muy importante para Candy, que era de gerente general, donde tenia que llevar decisiones muy importantes para el futuro de la empresa, pero siempre bajo la administración del rubio. Albert estaba consciente de que Candy desempeñaría su cargo muy eficientemente.

La verdad era que Albert poseía un talento innato para saber la clase de persona que estaba enfrente con solo mirarle a la cara y leer en los ojos de estos que tipo de personas son, como si lo tuviera todo escrito en la cara. Era ese talento lo que lo había llevado al éxito total para todas las empresas que era dueño. Sabia con que tipo de persona tratar para hacer los negocios. Es por eso que era muy querido por sus socios, ademas de sus empleados. Todos los que lo rodeaban al rubio lo admiraban y lo respetaban.

Ya en la empresa, Candy entra a una espaciosa y muy luminosa oficina. Detrás de su escritorio tenia un ventanal grande. La cual abarcaba hasta la mitad de la pared para arriba. Candy se sento en su escritorio y llamo a su secretaria por el interlocutor.

Cuando su secretaria entro le dio la carpeta de color rojo que ella había traído y le dijo que allí están las solicitudes que vinieron a entregar para la nueva vacante de trabajo. Y que uno por uno los hiciera pasar para ser entrevistados por ella misma. Ademas le dijo que si tenia algunos documentos los cuales requerían de su firma (la firma de Candy) que se los entregara antes de las tres de la tarde. Después tenia que salir.

En la sala de conferencia de ese mismo edificio donde esta Candy trabajando, estaban reunidos todos los altos directivos junto a Albert en la cabecera acompañado de su fiel mano derecha y amigo George.

GEORGE: Sr., los directivos quieren decir que en el mercado todos los precios estaban subiendo, porque usted ordena que se quite esos precios. -Albert esta sentado firmando unos documentos y George estaba parado cerca de su jefe. La oficina era muy muy grande, espaciosa y lujosa, y muy moderna.

ALBERT: porque nosotros estamos vendiendo leche en polvo y no polvo de cara. -dirigiéndose a los presentes- Tengan un poco de corazón señores. Nosotros estamos ganando en todos los demás productos y que si no ganamos en uno, que diferencia habría...-dirigiéndose a los directivos y mirándoles directamente a los ojos de estos sin intimidarse.

-pero… -dijo uno de los directivos anciano.

ALBERT: pero nada!-en tono firme y decidido a no cambiar de opinión-Nosotros quitamos eso ridículos precios.-Los directivos protestaban que eso era absurdo. Pero Albert no se dejo intimidar.

ALBERT: véanlo por el otro lado. dijo un poco calmado, ya que se estaba poniéndose enojado por la sarta de estupideces que empezaban diciendo los demás directivos.- Las bendiciones que recibiremos de parte de todas esas gentes pobres. -dado por terminada la junta se levantaba de su asiento- Bueno amigos eso es todo. -saliendo de la sala de conferencia y hablándole seriamente a George que le confirmara la cita con los inversionistas extranjeros después de tres días.

Durante toda la jornada de la mañana el rubio estaba serio. El rubio y su mano derecha estaban caminando por el pasillo, cuando la secretaria lo interrumpe diciéndole que tenia una llamada. Albert tomo el teléfono y con una sonrisa que se ilumino todo su rostro, y contesta:

ALBERT: disculpa Candy, …si, estaba por salir… -contento de escucharla, su voz tenia un tono dulce-Si iremos en mi carro… esta bien, nos vemos.- sin mas salio del edificio y se encontró con Candy que ya lo estaba esperándolo sonriente, subieron al carro para irse juntos.

Se fueron al centro de compras… En esa área de la ciudad, donde fueron se encontraron con que todas las tiendas eran de marcas famosas de diseñadores mas prestigiados de alrededor del mundo. Cuando entraron en una de aquellas tiendas los atendieron de una vez, con un servicio excelente y con mucho profesionalismo. El privilegio de llevar un apellido de renombre.

Una linda joven dependiente los atendió. Enseñándoles la ultima colección que le habían llegado.

ALBERT: Candy, que te parece este para Ronny. -enseñándole una camisa de niño de color oscuro.

CANDY: usted sabe que a el le gustan los colores claros.

La dependienta: como es su hijo Sr.-le pregunta a Albert que estaba buscando la camisa de otro color mientras que Candy hacia lo mismo a unos pasos de Albert.

ALBERT: es como mi padre… -respondió este sin ningún interés en lo que le preguntaba la joven.

Dependienta: Oh! entonces es igual al abuelo -dijo esta sonriente como si en verdad conociera al abuelo.

CANDY: este estará bien para Pearl. Lo puedo comprar.-dijo esta sonriente por la prenda que encontró para la niña.

ALBERT: lo que a ti te guste, a mi me gusta.-tomando la prenda muy delicadamente de las manos de Candy se dirigió a la joven que los atendía -Mire, empaque estos por favor. -y se los dio a la joven encargada de los cobros.

Cuando salieron de las tiendas para la calle. Esta estaba llena de muchos transeúntes. La mayoría prefería caminar para no usar el carro, porque de en si no había donde estacionar cerca y si de casualidad estacionas en donde no deberías es que se lo lleve la grúa.

Antes de acercarse al carro que ya los había ido para recogerlos. Se encontraron de frente al padre de Candy y sus dos hermanas. A Candy se le iluminaron sus ojos al verlos y sin quererlo pronuncio -Padre! -Albert que llevaba puestos sus lentes oscuros, al principio los vio de frente al padre y las dos hermanas de Candy, luego retiro su mirada y la fijo hacia el piso. Acto seguido, se dirigió a su carro cargando las bolsas de las compras que habían hecho. No dirigió ninguna palabra a los presentes, y se torno serio.

El padre de Candy paso de largo sin decir palabra alguna y como si no los conociera, pero las dos hermanas se quedaron allí parada. Candy avanzo y se abrazo a sus hermanas. Y estas estaban contentas de ver a Candy, al igual que ella.

ANNIE: Candy! hermana…  
CANDY: como están- las dos hermanas le respondieron que estaban bien- como esta mama.- a lo que respondieron que ella también esta bien.

Pero el padre de Candy que estaba a unos metros mas adelante se le veía que estaba enojado y grito -ANNIE! -le dirigió una mirada retadora, y se dio la vuelta lentamente, a lo que las hermanas de Candy soltaron el abrazo y se fueron de allí muy tristemente, a su vez Candy se puso triste también, le dolía que después de tanto sufrir su padre no la había perdonado aun.

Candy se les quedo mirando un buen rato como se alejaban de allí, y se les humedecieron sus ojos. Estaba a punto de entrar en llanto. En lo que Albert se aproximo a ella diciéndole…

ALBERT: Candy no te lo tomes a pecho. -Tomándole las bolas de la mano de Candy- Solo olvídalo. Vayámonos de aquí.-Candy seguía mirando en dirección donde sus hermanas y su padre se habían ido y el rubio le tuvo que decirle en tono firme- Vamos Candy…!- y se alejaron de allí.

En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba la casa de los padres de Candy. Era un barrio muy pobre. Pero vivían con todo lo indispensable. El sueldo del padre de Candy solo alcanzaba para mantener a su familia. No le alcanzaba para gastos extras ni mucho menos ahorrar dinero. Pero aun así vivían perfectamente. Las hermanas de Candy entraron corriendo para darle aviso a su madre que habían visto a Candy despues de mucho tiempo. Esta le pregunto que si era verdad, a lo que ellas dijeron con mucha euforia que si.

La madre no pudo evitar preguntarle como se encontraba ella. A lo que la menor de sus hijas le dijo que muy preciosa y bella, la cual había venido en un lujoso carro último modelo. Su madre junto con sus dos hijas estaban contentas por tener noticias de Candy, después de mucho tiempo.

En eso el padre de Candy entro furioso y abordo con palabras hirientes  
-la persona que haya vendido su reputación no solo iba a tener un carro lujoso sino que también tendría un jet privado para estar en las alturas!-En lo que la madre le dijo que porque habla de esa manera de su propia hija, cual era la culpa de ella (Candy).

El cual furioso, dijo que se callara. Después de todo lo que paso y aun preguntas, ella esta muerta para mi, y nosotros para ella. De ahora en adelante no quiero oír hablar de ella en esta casa porque sino se tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias. -la madre al oír hablar así a su esposo se puso muy triste y agacho la cabeza.

En una escuela privada estaban estudiando Ronny y Pearl. Estos estaban afuera de su escuela esperando para que los vinieran a recogerlos que ya habian salido. Ronny era el menor, tenia unos 4 años, era rubio con ojos azules como el zafiro y la piel blanca. Pearl tenia unos 6 años, su piel era blanca con el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules cielo. Los dos hermanos se parecian mucho a Albert.

PEARL: Porque se tardan tanto mama y papa.-pregunto a su hermanito como si el supiera la respuesta. Quien ya estaba cansada de estar esperandolos.

RONNY: sera porque aun no es la hora de recogernos.

PEARL: entonces porque la mama de Britney ya la vino a recogerla.

RONNY: porque el carro de ella es mas rápido que el de nosotros…-en eso llego un lujoso carro.

PEARL: Mira allí llegan papa y mama. -se puso contenta al verlos llegar juntos en el carro y empezaron a correr hacia el carro.

ALBERT: Ronny, Pearl! vamos, vamos, entren al carro!-que aun tenia sus lentes oscuros puestos y muy alegre había gritado para que ellos lo escucharan y Candy se veía radiante con su sonrisa donde cualquier día oscuro iluminaria, esta sonrisa era dedicada a los chicos, quienes devolvieron a su vez con una sonrisa.

Mama, Papa! -dijeron los hermanos contentos al unisono, corriendo hasta llegar al carro donde Candy se había bajado para abrirles la portezuela. Los niños se sentaron en el asiento trasero mientras que Candy iba en la parte delantera junto al rubio.

PEARL: por que se tardaron mucho? -preguntándoles mientras se acomodaba en el asiento correctamente.

RONNY: mucho trabajo en la oficina?. -añadió tranquilamente, mientras Albert se había girado para ver a los chicos con una enorme sonrisa al verlos.

CANDY: fuimos de compras para ustedes.-dijo esta para que supieran por que se habían demorado un poco.

PEARL: ahora podemos ir de picnic. -le pregunto a Albert muy cariñosamente.

ALBERT: picnic? picnic porque? -contestando extrañado.

CANDY: porque usted lo prometió…

ALBERT: prometer? cuando fue eso?-fingiendo amnesia.

Oh papa! -Los chicos le dijeron al unisono, tristemente porque pensaron que se cancelaría el programa de salir todos juntos…

ALBERT: aja, si lo prometí, lo prometí- jugando con ellos había añadido.

Los chicos gritaron muy contentos nuevamente YEAH, YEAH! y entonces todos dijeron al unisono LET'S GOOO… (VAMONOS…).

Continuara...

GRACIAS por leerme...


	3. Chapter 3

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

Y así se fueron al parque de diversiones, que solo quedaba a unas cuantas millas de distancia desde donde se encontraban. Se divirtieron a lo grande. Albert y Candy se parecían como si fueran niños junto con los pequeños. Se subieron a casi a todos los aparatos mecánicos juntos. Los cuatro se divirtieron y la pasaron la tarde fantásticamente. corrían, jugaban hasta también gritaron como chiquillos. Ademas bailaron y hasta hicieron una que otra travesura entre ellos. Luego regresaron a casa por falta de tiempo y ya estaba oscureciendo.

En la parte de la casa de Albert tenia un vasta extensión en la cual el pasto era lo que predominaba. Allí Albert mantenía una tienda de campana (carpa) tendida para que los niños se familiarizaran un poco con la naturaleza, ya que por razones de negocios no se los había podido llevar al campo. Pero algún día los llevaría a su cabaña.

Ademas queria que sus chicos no solo se acostumbraran a todas las comodidades de una lujosa casa sino que también valoraran que llegado algún tiempo estuvieran preparados para enfrentar cualquier adversidad del destino y así no pasaran dificultades si estuvieran acostumbrados a cualquier tipo de ambiente que les rodease.

Cuando llegaron a la casa todos se cambiaron rápidamente se bañaron y se cepillaron los dientes y se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas para ir donde estaba la carpa, ya que al día siguiente era sábado y no se tendrían que levantarse temprano. Así se quedaron charlando y Albert le contaba a los pequeños sobre sus viajes de negocios y sus experiencias a diferentes lugares del planeta.

Pearl y Ronny adoraban a Albert y Candy, a ellos les parecían que eran los mejores papas del mundo que ellos pudieran haber tenido y a pesar de su corta edad siempre estuvieron agradecidos por ello.

Albert y Candy también adoraban a los chicos, pensaban que eran unos chicos extraordinarios y muy especiales que el destino los había puesto en su camino.

Ya casi las diez de la noche los chicos se quedaron dormidos. Pearl se había dormido recostada en el regazo de Candy y Ronny en los brazos de Albert. A simple vista parecía que era una verdadera familia feliz. Vivían tan unidos el uno con el otro. Pero la realidad de ellos estaba muy lejos de serlo. Tanto Candy tenia aun las secuelas de la noche de aquel invierno trágico donde su vida cambio dramáticamente a la mañana.

En cuanto al corazón de Albert, este estaba hermético, el cual estaba totalmente sellado con nombre y apellido. Pero al igual que Candy no dejaba que esas tristezas llegaran al rostro de ellos. Siempre tenían una sonrisa para los demás. Y si sufrían lo hacían en silencio. Los dos sabían cuales eran los sufrimientos del otro, pero mas no querían hablar de ello, solo se apoyaban el uno con el otro.

Al día siguiente en la tarde fueron a un lugar abierto para comer.

RONNY: yo quiero comer helado.

ALBERT: No puedes comer helado porque tienes la garganta irritada. -enfatizo firmemente.

Se sentaron en la terraza del restaurante. El día era precioso. Como se estaban acercándose al tiempo de verano, el día era soleado y muy lindo.

En otra mesa cerca de allí estaba Patricia O'Brien, quien vio llegar a los recién llegados. Dirigió una mirada para ver de quienes se trataban y no pudo creer lo que veía. De una vez se puso contenta y fue directamente donde la pecosa.

PATTY: Candy!-la pecosa al verla se paro ya que ella venia donde estaba.-  
CANDY: Oh! Patty!-se puso mas feliz al verla.-como estas tu?  
PATTY: Que milagro que aun te acuerdes de mi nombre.-Candy y Patty se abrazaron y se agarraron las dos manos entre si. Contentas de verse de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.  
CANDY: Como crees que voy a olvidarme de tu nombre?-poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura- tu eras la única que estabas conmigo en las clases, mi compañera de cuarto, mi confidente,…  
PATTY: si, si, si… sin mencionar que te habías casado y con hijos. -señalando al rubio y a los chicos.-Candy se cruzo los brazos en el pecho, mientras Patty sonriente le hizo señas a los chicos a manera de saludo. Candy no quería entrar en detalle acerca de su matrimonio y cambiando de tema.

CANDY: Albert… -llamo al rubio y acercandose con Patty de la mano la presento al rubio. El cual se había levantado de su asiento para saludarla.  
ALBERT: si  
CANDY: mi amiga Patty.  
ALBERT: Hola! -extendiendole su mano.  
PATTY: encantada de conocerlo…-correspondiendo para estrecharle la mano que le habían ofrecido y muy sonriente añadio- Ah! yo no soy cualquiera amiga, de las 24 horas del día ella se la pasaba conmigo las 25 horas. Agradece que yo no soy CHICO porque sino ahora ella estuviera conmigo y no con usted. ja ja, ja.-Albert solo sonreía por la broma que le acaban de gastarle.  
CANDY: que!… te vas a quedar chismeando o que? o me vas a contar algo acerca de ti.  
PATTY: yo aun ando soltera. -alegre- Por si acaso el no tiene hermano menor-señalando a Albert, el cual tenia una sonrisa a lo que Patty le decia- o algo así, para que me los presenten, ja ja ja.-todos se rieron por el chiste de Patty.  
CANDY: dime cuando nos vienes a visitarnos a la casa.  
PATTY: yo cualquier momento les caigo de sorpresa.  
ALBERT: esta es mi tarjeta -entregando una tarjeta a Patty- y la esperaremos para cuando nos "caigas de sorpresa".-le dijo alegremente.  
PATTY: oh! gracias, nos vemos, me tengo que irme-retirándose le dijo a los chicos-  
Adios pequeñines.  
Adios-contestando al unisono los chicos.

Así pasaron los días, el fin de semana con niños se acabo y llego el lunes. Albert llevo a los niños a la escuela muy temprano y Candy se quedo en la casa. Desde la puerta la rubia se despidió de ellos. El carro se fue a su destino. Candy aun estaba en la puerta cuando una patrulla se acerco a la casa y de allí salio un policía y le pregunto que si ella era CANDY WHITE. La rubia le dijo que si.

El policía le dijo que tenia que acompañarlo a la jefatura. Ella le pregunto que porque tenia que ir, ya que aun no entendía de que se trataba el asunto. El policía no tenia un ápice de tacto al hablar con la pecosa. Candy le dijo que le hablara con mas respeto. A lo que el policía dijo que no hablara ya que podria usarse en su contra todo lo que dijera.

Todos los vecinos habían salido para ver que es lo que estaba pasando en esa casa a la cual muchos la respetaban. Todos ellos estaban asombrados de como trataban a la pobre de Candy.

El policía casi, casi la empujaba para sentarla en la patrulla. Allí también habían llegado otros policías con sus respectivos carros y se habían bajado de los mismos preparados para cualquier cosa.

CANDY: oiga que cree que esta haciendo.  
POLICIA: cállate!-le dijo este en tono fuerte, por la resistencia que la pecosa oponía.- siéntate adentro.  
CANDY: Por que tengo que sentarme-lo habia dicho en tono un poco alto y enfrentándose a su agresor.  
POLICIA: Por que han puesto una denuncia en contra, tuya de que eres una prostituta.

Esto Candy no se lo esperaba. Denuevo tenia que enfrentarse a su pasado. Pero ahora ya no podía defenderse con ningún argumento. El policía al decirle eso se le fueron todas las fuerzas que tenia y una tristeza muy grande la invadió. Su rostro se torno de un dolor profundo, el cual era indescriptible.

Y Candy tuvo que subirse a la patrulla y encaminarse a la estación de policía. Los vecinos estaban estupefactos e impresionados por lo que habían visto. No habían tenido tiempo para poder defenderla.

Un rato después llego Albert y los vecinos le dijeron todo lo ocurrido con Candy. A Albert se le empezó a hervirse la sangre en sus venas. Y estaba furioso. Inmediatamente fue a la estación de policía. Cuando llego vio que la pecosa estaba sentada en una de las bancas de madera enfrente del escritorio del inspector que la había arrestado. Aun no la habían llevado a la celda.

ALBERT: Candy, Candy! quien te ha arrestado-le hablando en tomo serio, en eso Candy se levanta, Albert se le había acercado-  
POLICIA: yo! yo la he arrestado. -dijo este que aun seguía en su asiento revisando un expediente.  
ALBERT: por que la has arrestado!-con un tono demandante, dijo un Albert furioso.  
POLICIA: por prostituta...  
ALBERT: QUE HAS DICHO!- levanto al policía por la solapa de su uniforme.  
POLICIA: tu sabes las consecuencias por levantar la mano a un policía cuando estamos trabajando.-a lo que Albert en respuesta le da un tremendo revés de su mano al policía en su cara al cual lo deja tendido sobre su propio escritorio.

Todos los allí presentes estaban viendo la escena. Y es que no le dio uno sino varios hasta que el policía reacciono y le grito que si tanto quería pegarle porque no pegaba al que puso la denuncia.  
ALBERT: QUIEN PUSO LA DENUNCIA-aun no regulaba su tono de voz porque estaba furioso. A Candy solo se le salieron las lagrimas de solo pensar que por su culpa Albert se esta metiendo en serios problemas al golpear a un oficial en trabajo.  
POLICIA: tu padre!... -el rubio lo dejo tirado sobre el escritorio. Ningún policía quiso acercarse al rubio después de ver la pequeña muestra que habían presenciado de este.

Albert rápidamente se dirigió donde estaba la rubia aun parada en el mismo lugar con la cabeza agachada. Tomo una mano de Candy y la saco rápidamente de allí llevándosela consigo, y la subió en su carro y el rubio manejo hasta dirigirse a la casa de sus padres.

Albert estaba manejando a toda velocidad para llegar rápido a la casa de sus padres. Cuando llego a la mansión en la parte delantera estaba su padre sentado tomando el desayuno. Cuando vio que su hijo había llegado todo alterado se levanto.

Albert bajo de su carro y abrió la puerta del carro del lado donde la rubia estaba sentada. Tomo la mano de Candy para llevarla hasta donde estaba su padre. Albert estaba en los limites de cordura. Miraba a su padre desafiante.

WILLIAM: que estas tratando de hacer?-pregunto su padre cuando vio que su hijo se acercaba con la rubia.  
ALBERT: eso mismo pregunto? -dijo con voz fuerte y firme- he venido a preguntarle que cree que esta haciendo. En que esta pensando en poner una denuncia contra esta joven.-su padre no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Albert y la fijo en su mesa.- Si tiene usted el valor y el coraje mireme a mis ojos y dígame en mi cara.

Su padre le había dado la espalda a ellos en ese momento. Candy solo fijo su mirada en el pasto verde donde ellos estaban parados discutiendo acaloradamente y dolorosamente unas lagrimas salían de sus enormes ojos.

Aun sin girarse su padre le pregunta  
WILLIAM: entonces cual es la relación contigo por la cual ella vive en tu casa, me puedes explicarme. -tambien habia alzado la voz pero sin mirar a su hijo de frente.

ALBERT: SI LO PODRIA HACER PERO USTED NO PODRA ENTENDER, PORQUE NO SABE NADA DE LAS RELACIONES… -iba a continuar pero su padre no lo dejo argumentando

WILLIAM: sabes con quien estas hablando?  
ALBERT: SI SE PERFECTAMENTE CON QUIEN ESTOY HABLANDO. CON UN WILLIAM QUE NO SABE NADA DE CARACTER Y QUE PIENSA QUE LAS MUJERES NO TIENEN CARACTER. CON UN TIPO SIN CARACTER ESTOY HABLANDO CON ESE HOMBRE…  
WILLIAM: AAALBEERRTT!-lo grito girando se y como si estuviera apunto de golpearlo.  
ALBERT:WIIIILIIIAAMMM!-igual grito ya perdiendo la poca cordura que tenia y haciéndole frente a su padre sin intimidarse. Estaba que echaba humos por todos lados.

Candy solo pensaba que por culpa de ella Albert estaba así, peleándose con su padre. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero sus piernas no le respondían.  
WILLIAM: acaso estas olvidando con quien estas hablando?-suavizando su mirada de fuego que tenia hace un rato, pero su tomo seguia igual.  
ALBERT: ojala pudiera olvidar que usted es mi padre. Pero no piense que separándome de Candy yo voy a regresar a casa. Asi que si hace algo parecido otra vez recuerde lo bien que se tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.- diciendo eso Le puso la mano en la espalda de Candy y conduciéndola hacia el carro y abriéndole la puerta para que se sentase en el interior y así cerrar la portezuela.

En eso llega la madre en otro carro que había venido de la iglesia. Ella al verlo lo llama y le pregunta como esta? Albert al verla se había calmado notablemente para que su madre no se diera cuenta de nada. Le dice que esta bien. La madre le dice que entre un rato a la mansión pero este se niega diciéndole que esta muy apurado que otro día vendría, por lo que su madre le dice que si aun esta enojado. Albert le contesta que el nunca podría estar enojado con ella. Y diciéndole eso se despide y se aleja para subirse a su carro e irse de allí, igual a como vino como un rayo. Al irse Albert, su madre solo pidió a Dios que su hijo regresase pronto a casa.

Continuara...

* * *

Uff un capitulo intenso...

Muchas gracias por leerme...


	4. Chapter 4 parte I

Hola mis queridas/os lectoras, me agrada saber que les guste este fic. Quiero agradecerles por dedicar un poco de su tiempo a la lectura de mi historia y en especial a las que me comparten sus opiniones acerca de este fic., dejando sus reviews.

A continuación retrocedemos en el tiempo y de allí se les va a ir poco a poco aclarando sus dudas. El siguiente capitulo esta dividido en varias partes. Al principio quería subirlo todo junto pero luego decidí mejor en partes ya que es muy largo el capi.

Las letras que leas en cursiva todas corresponden al Flashback.

* * *

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Candy entro corriendo estaba llorando tanto que no se podía calmarse, sus ojos se tornaron cristalizados por todo lo que le había pasado en el día. Llorando se sentó en un sillón de la sala. Albert llego detrás de ella con semblante serio. también estaba un poco alterado, solo caminaba de un lado a otro dentro de la sala.

ALBERT: Candy, Candy! por favor calmate… -el rubio tenia un poco de miedo, no se quería acercarse mucho a ella- Si yo te digo que entiendo tu dolor, eso seria mentira. Porque la felicidad y el dolor solo lo puede comprender la persona que esta pasando por ese estado. Si te digo que no llores, entonces vas a querer llorar mas. Por eso no te digo nada. Tu mas que nada sabes que la acusación de mi padre no tiene base, ni pies ni cabeza. Así que no puedes dejarte llevar por las habladurías de los demás. Si tu pierdes tus fuerzas entiende que la verdad ha perdido y ha triunfado la mentira. Entonces por favor, no dejes que eso pase. Y recuerda que 'eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras' - diciendo eso se fue de allí, para dejarla sola.

Dejando a la pecosa un poco pensativa por las palabras dichas por el rubio, pero aun llorando. No se podía deshacerse de sus pensamientos y de todos los sentimientos encontrados.

Aun Candy no se había movido de su asiento, permanecía en el mismo lugar. En eso alguien que había entrado después que Albert hubo salido, le puso la mano al hombro suavemente a Candy. Era su amiga Patty.  
PATTY: Candy!  
CANDY: OH! PATTY!-levantandose del sillón para ver a su amiga.  
PATTY: que esta pasando Candy. Afuera cuando les pregunte a tus vecinos por tu dirección me veían como bicho raro y tu aqui te encuentro en este estado. Es verdad que tu suegro puso una denuncia en contra tuya, para que te detuvieran.

Estas palabras hicieron que Candy empezara a llorar mas fuerte, y se alejo de ella dándole la espalda a su amiga. Mientras tanto Patty estaba asombrada de la situación. Aun no lo podía creer que es lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Aunque Candy se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro, estas no dejaban de salirse de sus lindos ojitos.

PATTY: Dime la verdad, Candy. Que es lo que esta pasando después de todo. O es que ya no confías en mi. Dime algo, por el amor a Dios…-se habia acercado a la rubia y le puso una mano en el hombro de esta, que aun estaba de espaldas. Candy en ese instante se volteo y abrazo a su amiga. La castaña correspondía el abrazo en forma de apoyo a la rubia.

Luego Candy empezó a narrarle desde un principio toda su pesadilla. Le dijo que ella:

_FLASHBACK:_

_Había ido a otra ciudad por su trabajo. A relevar a una de sus amigas, en el trabajo. Ya que esta iba a salir a hacer unas diligencias importantes y no tenia a nadie quien la reemplazara. Así que le pidió el favor a Candy._

_La rubia siempre ayudaba a las personas que buscaban su ayuda. La pecosa tenia basto conocimiento en el desempeño de su trabajo. Ademas tenia mucha experiencia con los servicios al cliente, ya que había empezado a trabajar desde que tenia 15 años en este campo._

_Sabia operar varios sistemas operativos que la mayoría de los empresas utilizaban. __Ya le habían ofrecido un buen trabajo de gerente general en manejo de varias empresas locales, donde tendría una muy buena remuneración. Pero a Candy no le interesaba el puesto que le habían ofrecido. Ya que así no tendría tiempo para nada. __Ella solo quería disfrutar de su trabajo y no que el trabajo disfrutara de ella, dejando la exhausta al final del día, en ocasiones no podría irse para su casa por que se tendría que estar trabajando._

_Eso seria demasiado para ella, y no pensaba cubrir largas jornadas de trabajo y ademas su padre jamas la de__jaría trabajar a altas horas de la noche. Por lo que se quedo solo con sus ocho horas normales de trabajo. __Así que ella fue __a esa ciudad a reemplazar por lo que a eso después del medio día ya había salido. Ella siempre tomaba el bus. Mientras esperaba uno de los buses para ir a tomar un tres que la iba a llevar con destino a casa. En eso vio como unos hombres estaban golpeando descaradamente a un hombre indefenso._

_CANDY: por que nadie lo ayudan -dijo esta, inocentemente a los que estaban a su alrededor observando la escena, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer nada._

_Casi la mayoría de los transeúntes se detenían a una distancia prudente, también están viendo el macabro suceso delante de sus ojos pero nadie se atrevía a hacer algo para ayudar a la pobre victima. El cual estaba tirado en el piso todo ensangrentado, los dedos de sus manos las llevaba todas estropeadas y de su cabeza emanaba sangre sin parar por la golpiza que le habían dado con una varilla de metal. Luego vino el jefe de la pandilla y le enterró varios cuchilladas en su abdomen de la parte inferior izquierda._

_Y allí lo dejaron tirado al pobre hombre sin que nadie se atreviera sin ni siquiera a auxiliarlo. Candy estaba muy desconcertada con la actitud de las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Y se quedo observando como las personas se alejaban una por una sin hacer nada._

_En eso estaba pasando un carro. La persona que estaba adentro se pregunto que esta pasando al ver la aglomeración de las personas y luego vio a la victima que se hallaba en el suelo. Se bajo de su carro y fue a auxiliarlo, mientras decía a las pocas personas que se quedaban alli…_  
_ALBERT: que es lo que están viendo, vengan a ayudarme.-se agacho para tratar de levantar al hombre que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarles._

_Solo llego Candy corriendo para ayudarle. Albert quedo sorprendido porque era una mujer la que se le acerco. En ese mismo instante llegaron los policías. El comandante en jefe. Pregunto que es lo que había pasado allí. Solo le dijeron que lo habían apuñalado unos delincuentes._

_El comandante le dijo a sus oficiales que ayudaran al hombre apuñalado. Y junto con Albert se lo llevaron al hospital, en el carro del rubio, para que llegaran rapido y lo atendieran inmediatamente._

_El comandante pregunto si alguien había visto quien vio la escena, si había algún testigo, pero nadie respondió y los pocos transeúntes se alejaron de allí. Candy vio como las personas se alejaban sin que nadie dijera palabra alguna. Luego ella se acerco al comandante en jefe y le dijo que ella si había visto todo lo que paso allí._

_Al principio este quedo sorprendido por la valentía de la jovencita. Así que la llevo a la jefatura de la policía para hacer el reporte y encarcelar al autor de la tragedia._

_Encontró al criminal y lo encarcelo. Y era uno de los mafiosos mas temidos de los alrededores por sus crímenes que cometía. Este hombre no se las perdonaba a nadie. __Candy había puesto la denuncia. Porque pensaba que había hecho lo correcto en ese momento. Pero lo que nunca se imagino fuera que ese seria el peor error que iba a hacer en su vida._

_De a como lugar el mafioso mando a investigar desde adentro de la cárcel, con uno de sus hombres, para que averiguara quien había puesto la denuncia para que lo encarcelaran._

_Cuando Candy llego a su casa le informo a sus padres todo lo que había acontecido ese día, en la ciudad donde ella fue a trabajar. El Sr. White estaba enfurecido por lo que había hecho su hija, Este le ordeno a que quitara esa denuncia. Pero Candy que es muy terca le dijo que sentía mucho pero no podía hacer eso. El Sr, White trato de explicarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Le dijo que si ese tal criminal era capaz de matar a cualquiera en plena calle a la luz del día, que no era capaz de hacerles, a ella y a su familia. Pero Candy no cambio de opinión, y así continuo con su vida cotidiana._

_Ella iba todos los días a trabajar. Había seguido con su rutina diaria. El día que tenia libre en su trabajo fue a visitar a su amiga de infancia. Había pasado casi toda la tarde allí, con su amiga (Eliza). Ya en la tarde antes de que se oscureciera se despidio de ella y empezó a caminar en la calle. Solo había dado unos pasos cuando alguien la llama por atrás, para que ella volteara. La persona que la llamaba no sabia el nombre de la rubia._

_Ya se estaba oscureciendo y estaba soplando un viento muy fuerte. El cabello de Candy que era muy rebelde, se salieron de su peinado, y corría a la dirección del viento que llevaba._

_Candy casi no pudo visualizar a la persona quien la llamaba, por que sus rizos se le pusieron enfrente de sus ojos. retirándolos de su hermosa cara, entonces pudo ver el azul de los ojos de esa persona y entonces recordó que era la persona que había ayudado al hombre herido._

_Albert se acerco a Candy, y esta hizo lo mismo. Ya que se encontraban lejos uno del otro en aceras opuestas._  
_ALBERT: usted aquí?-este se había bajado de su carro que recién había llegado de su trabajo. Aun tenia el portafolio y su abrigo colgando de su mano._  
_CANDY: vine a visitar a una amiga mía.-le dijo en respuesta, la cual estaba batallando a la vez con sus rizos para que no le cayeran a la cara por el viento.- y usted?_  
_ALBERT: yo vivo aquí.-enseñandole la casa detrás de el. Volteándose dijo-Esta es mi casa._  
_CANDY: que paso con aquel hombre que usted se llevo al hospital.- decía mientras quitaba unos rizos de su cara._  
_ALBERT: lo llevamos a tiempo por eso se salvo._  
_CANDY: esos mafiosos lo golpearon descaradamente, y las personas nada mas se quedaban viendo sin hacer nada por ayudarlo-decia esta quejándose por la actitud de la gente ese día ante tal suceso-_  
_ALBERT: si ese día hubiera estado allí, yo les hubiera roto las manos y pies de esos tipos._  
_CANDY: ya no se preocupe, los policías están haciendo su trabajo._  
_ALBERT: esa es una buena noticia-apenas sonriendo- y sabes quien fue el que puso la denuncia…_  
_CANDY: yo fui la que puso la denuncia ante las autoridades._  
_ALBERT: usted fue la que puso la denuncia antes las autoridades?-respondio incredulo_  
_CANDY: si, fui yo!_  
_ALBERT: eso es fantástico! tienes mucha valentía._  
_CANDY: la valentía la necesitan para decir mentiras, no para decir la verdad._  
_ALBERT: brillante! bien dicho.-dirigiendo su mirada al piso luego levanto su mirada para enfocarla directamente a los ojos verdosos de Candy, dijo- Vaya! __hace rato estamos hablando y no se su nombre-dirigiendole una sonrisa_  
_CANDY: oh! lo siento. Mi nombre es CANDICE WHITE, pero me dicen Candy._  
_ALBERT: yo soy Albert -extendiendole la mano para extrecharla- y soy lechero -Candy quien iba a darle la mano para corresponderle al ofrecimiento de la mano, quedo desconcertada con lo que escucho, y desistió en su intento de darle la mano._  
_CANDY: que? -Que como un hombre que vestía muy formal pudiera ser lechero, Albert supo en ese momento lo que la rubia debía de pensar y se río de el mismo por haberle dicho semejante cosa y así se corrigió explicandole-_  
_ALBERT: oh! yo quería decir que vengo productos lacteos- riéndose y la rubia también se contagio de su risa que termino riendose.- por eso te invito a una taza de chocolate -volteando a ver su casa._  
_CANDY: usted va a preparar -no muy convencida de aceptar la oferta del ojiazul._  
_ALBERT: si! porque no hay mas nadie, pero si quiere que los del servicio te la preparen por mi esta bien -Candy se estaba riendose de la situacion nunca nadie antes la habia invitado-_  
_CANDY: no gracias! otro día seria…_  
_ALBERT: porque vivo solo, por eso? -le dijo en un poco coqueto y con una sexy sonrisa _  
_CANDY: No es por eso, sino que es muy tarde ya y ademas se avecina una fuerte lluvia. -mirando hacia el cielo que soplaba un viento fuerte_  
_ALBERT: por eso yo te puedo llevarte a tu casa. Vamos te acompaño…_  
_CANDY: no, yo me puede ir en el taxi, no se preocupe por mi…-el rubio se le queda mirando extrañado.-Gracias, adios-y siguio su camino_  
_ALBERT: adiós.-este solo se le queda mirando como se aleja, sonrió y cuando la rubia se perdió de vista entro a su casa._

Continuara...

* * *

Ah, otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, espero que me disculpen por como las cosas van pasando con Candy. Se que mas de una me querrá colgar por la temática que voy a describir, y se que muchas pensaran que he escogido este tema muy a la ligera. Pero no es así. Si de una cosa estoy segura que es un tema muy delicado y que es una realidad que algunas pasan por eso. Pero no es para ignorar, muchas somos las afortunadas que no hemos pasado por eso, pero hay mujeres que no lo son.

Desde ahora les digo que el siguiente capi sera muy o demasiado intenso para algunas personas...

GRACIAS por leerme...

JINA...


	5. Chapter 4 parte II

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

En la vida de Candy los días pasaban normalmente sin ningún percance hasta que un día la llamo una de sus amigas que le relevara para que ella pudiera salir de emergencia a ver a su madre que se encontraba en otro estado. Candy no se negó y fue a cubrir el puesto de su amiga.

Candy tenia la sensación que desde hacia varios días como que la observaban y la seguian por todos lados. Pero no le puso demasiada atención. En su trabajo todo paso normal. Al salir a la calle se encontró con que no sabia como llegar a su casa de regreso. Había preguntado que transporte tomar, pero el bus que la llevara ya no pasaba a esas horas de la noche. Así que decidió caminar, en fin serian solo 30 minutos para llegar a la estación de trenes cercana.

Relativamente, todo a su alrededor estaba muy oscuro. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como el que sintió ese momento. Solo quería llegar rápido a su casa. Se maldecía por haber aceptado venir a reemplazar a su amiga. Su padre tenia razón al advertirle que las horas de la noche no son para jovencitas. No le había hecho caso a su padre y ahora se lamentaba.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio de cuenta que ya había empezado a llover. Y que su ropa se había mojado totalmente. La cual por su tela se le había pegado a su cuerpo entero. Se mostraba con todas y cada una de sus curvas muy delineadas.

Candy pasaba por un lugar donde no había acera y tenia que caminar en la calle. En el camino no habia ni un alma de Dios. Pero la pecosa andaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que una camioneta se detuvo justo al frente de ella y la estaba viendo con ojos amenazadores.

Candy quería irse de allí, pero este la tenia acorralada. Esos ojos grandes de color miel, nunca se podría olvidar en su vida. Esa cara donde se dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica. Candy fue para el otro lado para seguir su camino e ignorar al sujeto. Pero este le cerro el paso y la tomo agresivamente y la metió a la camioneta sin consideración alguna arrojándola al piso del vehículo, y se metió adentro y cerro la camioneta.

Afuera del auto llovía sin parar. Era de esas tormentas que nunca se detenían. Para colmo era invierno. Así esa tormenta no dejaría que la lluvia parara. Desde afuera solo se podía ver en como la camioneta se movió muy violentamente, no se escuchaba ningún ruido sino solo el movimiento del parabrisas que lo dejaron funcionando muy recio y las gotas de agua que caían con fuerza sobre el vehículo.

Después de un rato cuando el hombre se hubiera saciado y quedara satisfecho abrió la puerta y arrojo a la pecosa en el fango de lodo que había en un lado de la carretera. La camioneta se fue de ese lugar lo mas rápido posible, por temor de que alguien lo viera por lo que acababa de hacer y se perdió en el camino. La rubia quedo boca abajo con la cara en el lodo incrustada, y la lluvia continuaba cayendo insistentemente encima del cuerpo que había quedado en el fango…

En la casa de los Señores White, una madre angustiada estaba sentada recargando su espalda al asiento del sillón que estaba en la sala, esperando por su hija que aun no había llegado. Estaba viendo las ultimas noticias del día en la TV. Sus dos hijas pequeñas estaban leyendo un libro y el Sr. White estaba sentado en el sillón sin decir palabra, con semblante serio. Solo esperaban a que Candy regresara a casa, ya que se había tardado mucho y nunca antes había permanecido afuera a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

Todo estaba a oscuras solo la luz del televisor resplandecía en esa habitación.  
Cuando se escucho que alguien habría la puerta, la Sra. White se levanto y de su rostro desaparecio la angustia por ver a su hija llegar a casa, y esta le dijo a su esposo que Candy habia llegado.

Pero al ver a Candy en las fachas que había llegado, con las ropas toda hecha harapos, sucia de lodo, y un aspecto atemorizado y en su rostro se dibujaba una pena indecible.

Por la mente de los padres de Candy le paso toda clase de atrocidades, Sus hermanas no salían del asombro por el aspecto que presentaba. La pecosa entro a la casa con mucha dificultad para caminar y tambaleándose, por el estado de abuso que había padecido.

Con pasos lentos se acerco a su madre, a la cual casi se le salen los ojos de su cara por ver a su hija en esas circunstancias. No pudo mas y la abrazo y a la vez preguntándole que le había pasado. Pero esta sola se puso a llorar en el hombro de su madre.

El Sr. White solo la miraba de arriba a abajo y se había tornado muy serio respecto a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento en la casa. Se estaba lamentándose de su desgracia. Y solo se quejaba con palabras hirientes que lastimaban aun mas a la pecosa. La rubia solo se metió al baño para bañarse sin haberse quitado el vestido que llevaba puesto.

SR. WHITE: bañate todo lo que quieras porque solo podrás quitarte la suciedad de encima, pero no se te quitaran las marcas, te has deshonrado. -la madre de la pecosa decía que porque estaba abriéndole mas heridas de la que la pobre ya tenia. Pero este no veía el sufrimiento de su hija- Callate! tu solo ves la cara de ella, pero que de nosotros, Ya no podremos vivir tranquilamente en esta sociedad. No podremos dar la cara entre nuestros familiares... -Candy solo escuchaba todo lo que su padre estaba diciendo desde adentro del baño.- Yo soy un hombre común. Yo solo soñaba que mis hijas se fueran a casar con un buen hombre y fueran felices. Eso era todo lo que pedía para ser feliz el resto de mis días. Pero no será posible. Ya que pronto todos se enteraran que fue desflorada. Entonces quien se querrá casarse con ella.

ANNIE: porque esta hablando así de mi hermana, que culpa tiene ella-le decia ella entre sollozos.

SR. WHITE: La culpa tampoco la tienes tu, pero tu también tendrás que afrontarte a las consecuencias de sus actos. Tu tampoco encontraras un buen partido y oigan mis hijas -sin dejar de llorar-puede ser que se tendrán que quedarte solteronas de por vida. -aun tenia un tono lamentable, en su manera de hablar.- esta sociedad perversa nos matara con sus habladurías. Todos nos señalaran con sus dedos. Que miren allí va el Sr. White...

El padre de la rubia continuo hablando de esa manera y esta se tapo los oídos para ya escuchar mas pero no podía dejar de escuchar las palabras de su padre por mas que quisiera. Dejo de bañarse y se desplomo en el suelo, quedándose tirada en el piso del baño. Y se acurruca abrazándose a si misma y empezó a llorar. Lloro todo lo que pudo. Tenia cara inocente. Pensaba en como y por que le tuvo que pagarle precisamente a ella.

Al rato toda la casa estaba en silencio. No se escuchaba nada. Parecia como que todos se hubieran ido a dormirse. Tomando una decisión para que sus hermanas no sufrieran lo que ella estaba sufriendo. Decidió irse de la casa, para que su sombra no afectara el futuro de sus dos hermanas menores. Bien temprano en la mañana, cuando aun no salia el sol, empaco sus cosas en una pequeña maleta y se disponía a salir de la casa.

En la sala vio que todos estaban allí, que no habían ido a dormirse. Todos tenían lagrimas en sus ojos y con semblante triste. La pecosa caminaba con mucha dificultad ya que por el abuso a que ella estuvo expuesta la dejaron muy mal y demasiado afectada.

Caminaba muy lentamente, pensaba que se iría a caerse si no se andaba con cuidado y su dolor cada vez era mayúscula. Se disponía a salir en silencio pero su madre la interrumpió diciéndole que donde iba. Pero Candy que seguía con la cabeza baja solo atino a decir muy lentamente y apenas audible  
CANDY: escuchando las palabras de mi padre, yo ya no tengo un espacio aquí en esta casa. Después de irme, todo volverá a ser normal y no habrá ningún problema para que mis hermanas encuentren un buen marido que las hagan feliz. -en eso llego el Sr. White enojado diciéndole a su mujer que la dejara irse.  
SR. WHITE: esta bien que te vayas por tu propia voluntad, sino yo te lo hubiese pedido de que te marcharas de la casa.  
SRA. WHITE: oh Dios! -muy angustiosa- pero que barbaridades estas diciendo.  
SR. WHITE: lo que es verdad. Si el irse ella de la casa, sus hermanas puedan rehacer sus vidas con un buen hombre es lo mejor.  
SRA. WHITE: pero irse de la casa, donde ira la pobre.-la madre no quería dejar ir a su hija, quería apoyarla pero...  
SR. WHITE: norte, sur, este o oeste, cualquier dirección que tome están abiertas para ella. Pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ella. Y hazme un favor-dirigiendose a su hija mayor- de nuevo no pongas un pie en esta casa. -se lo dijo casi pidiéndole como un favor que como una autoridad.- para mi tu estas muerta...

Sin mas se fue de la casa. La madre de Candy no quería que se fuera y fue detrás de ella hasta la puerta para luego ver perder a su hija en el camino sin dirección alguna.

Continuara...

* * *

Uff si que me costo escribir esta parte. De verdad espero que me disculpen pero es una realidad que no podemos ignorar, de que estas cosas pasan y no apoyamos que han sido victimas y les damos la espalda sin mas ni mas...

Ya los próximos capítulos no son tan intensos, veremos quienes en realidad son amigos y quienes no. y quien creen que le ayudara

jajajaja esa respuesta esta mas que contestada pero para nuestra protagonista no es nada fácil aceptar esa ayudada..

Gracias a todos por leerme...

JINA.


	6. Chapter 4 parte III

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

_Candy pensó en ir donde una de sus amigas para quedarse unos días hasta que ella pudiera encontrar un lugar donde quedarse. Pero cuando llego donde su amiga, se encontró con que no había nadie y decidió esperar afuera. Ya en la tarde cuando su amiga Eliza llego le dijo lo que le había pasado y esta solo le grito en su cara que en su casa no había espacio para personas desobedientes y que no profanara mas este lugar, porque donde ella vivía era de personas sumamente honradas y de muy buena reputación. Y grito de tal manera que las personas que estaban a su alrededor se enteraron de que a la pecosa la habían violado._

_ELIZA: tus padres te han sacado de tu casa, porque yo tendría que hacer un albergue mi casa?-La rubia solo agachó la cabeza no podía creer que su propia amiga le estuviera diciéndole eso.- el gobierno ha creado instituciones para las mujeres como tu que han sido victimas, porque no vas allí._  
_EDWARD: esta es la joven que violaron ayer-este era el esposo de Eliza, y lo decía a todo viento para que las demás personas que estaban allí se aglomeraron alrededor y se la quedaban mirando como bicho raro- como puedes tener el descaro de venir a poner un pie en esta colonia, aquí viven gente decente._  
_ELIZA: sin el consentimiento de la mujer, ningún hombre se atrevería a poner las manos encima, nunca tendría el coraje… -Candy de nuevo tuvo que escuchar un sin fin de disparates que le decían y solo atino a llorar._

_El carro de Albert había entrado en la colonia, manejo despacio por ver que es lo que pasaba. Había escuchado gran parte de la conversación pero no veía a la persona a quien le decían todas esas incoherencias. Estaciono su carro enfrente de su casa. Salio del carro para aproximarse a la aglomeración. A medida que se iba acercándose pudo ver que era aquella jovencita valiente. _

_ALBERT no pudo resistir mas que degradarán a una inocente persona. Ya que veía en la cara de la rubia la inocencia de una adolescente. Se acerco a Eliza quien le daba la espalda al rubio y le puso una mano en el hombro con un poco presión. Eliza se sobresalto por el contacto._  
_ELIZA: que se supone que estas haciendo. -le dijo al rubio encolerizada._  
_ALBERT: Nada - doblandose las mangas de su camisa.- solo veía que pasaba si te tocaba sin tu consentimiento…_  
_EDWARD: oye te estas pasando de tus limites Albert-le dijo señalando con el dedo indice. La reacción del rubio fue que se le estaba encendiéndose su cara de rabia y lo agarro por la solapa de la camisa con una mano-_  
_ALBERT: te pudiera decir un sin fin de cosas -soltandolo ahora- Despues de que el marido sale de la casa, que mujer sale a tocarle la puerta a otra casa en busca de otro hombre, lo se perfectamente. -lo dijo con tono alto, firme y sin dejarse iintimidad-de cuantas mujeres solteras y casadas me echan los perros a cada rato. Si yo empiezo a abrir mi boca ahora, de cada 10 hogares 8 se destruirían, ya que ninguna mujer es tan pura como dice o aparenta decir. Pero a esas mujeres no les dicen nada pero a esta joven si la discriminan que por cierto ya esta dolida._  
_ELIZA: es que ella también se le habrá insinuado.-señalando a la rubia_  
_MUJER: por eso perdió su reputación._  
_ALBERT: quien dijo. -ya un poco enfurecido, y viendo entre el publico para ver quien había hablado-quien ha hablado de reputación, si tienen el atrevimiento de hablar que hable en frente de mi -alzo un poco de tono ya colerico-_  
_MUJER: fui yo.-era una mujer de unos 50 años pero que vestía con unas ropas de ultima moda, como si fuera una mujer de 30 anios, con el cabello negro y recogido en una coleta, llevaba puesto unos lentes oscuros, y unas argollas grandes de fantasía. El rubio al verla se acerco a esta y añadió_

_ALBERT: usted-bajando un poco de tono a uno moderado pero sin dejar de ser firme- usted ha hablado de reputación? Quien dejo a su marido por que se convirtió en pobre, y que vas a los clubes todos las tardes en busca de diferentes hombres o amigos para pasar las noches. Que vergüenza! -la mujer solo llego a agachar la cabeza por pena, ya que era verdad todo lo que le dijo el rubio.-Con la palabra Reputación no hagan ninguna escena, reputación no es solo un anillo que se le da a una mujer cuando se casa.-dirigiendose ahora a los presentes y en tono fuerte para que todos los presentes lo oyeran- No es un diploma que se les entrega en alguna institución de estudio, ni una joya que tienes que esconderla en alguna caja fuerte. Que al perder las se van. La reputación es solo una relación de corazones. No porque la violaron se le va a perder la reputación ni tampoco por cuidarse se puede conservar. Para conservar la reputación se necesita de pena y vergüenza, de una alta autoestima, tranquilidad y paz mental y del corazón -Candy solo escuchaba de como el rubio la defendía con palabras y todos los demás lo escuchaban igual-Ustedes reusan dar cobijo a esta muchacha, Solo porque su colonia pierda la fama de vecinos honestos y buenos, que descaro el de ustedes._  
_HOMBRE: mira nosotros somos de familias y tenemos hijos a quienes educar, nosotros tenemos que vivir en esta sociedad. Y si tu no tienes miedo puedes llevársela a tu casa._  
_ALBERT: SI!, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Desde hoy ella se va a quedar en mi casa, y hasta que ella lo desee así. Y todos escuchen bien, si llego a enterarme de que alguien le dice a ella cosas que la hieran se las veran conmigo y afrontaran las consecuencias y soy capaz de hasta cualquier cosa. ENTENDIDO!-con esta amenaza todos quedaron sorprendidos. Nunca antes lo habían visto tan enojado. _

_Entonces Albert se dirigió donde la pecosa, le tomo la maleta con una mano y con la otra mano le tomo la muñeca de la rubia para guiarla hacia su casa.-Vamos, venga conmigo…- lo dijo firme y a la vez suavizando su tono. Candy solo tenia agachada la cabeza y no decía nada, solo se dejo guiarse por aquel chico ojiazules. Los demás solo se les quedaron viendo con ojos de boriguero._

_Al entrar a la casa Albert soltó la mano de Candy y esta se quedo allí a un lado de la pared en la sala donde se encontraban. El rubio pensando que ella lo seguiría, pero al escucharla que estaba sollozando mas fuerte se volteo y vio que se había recargado en la pared en la entrada llorando…_

_Dejo la maleta a un lado y se dirigió a donde estaba ella._  
_ALBERT: mire…-poniendo sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon- mire por favor, ya no llore mas-suavisando su voz- Porque esta llorando? Esta sociedad siempre ha estado haciendo injusticias. La culpa es de otro y otros son los que pagan los platos rotos. Ahora que esta haciendo? usted también esta llorando por el error de otras también es una injusticia, verdad? -aun seguía llorando la pecosa sin poder controlarse y resbalándose por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso_

_El rubio se asusto un poco por la reacción de la pecosa- No, no, por favor, ya no llore.-no sabia como hacer para tranquilizarla. se sentía inútil, sin poder ayudarla.- Esta bien llore. -sin saber ya que decirle o que hacer- si le parece bien seguir llorando hágalo... -pero la pecas seguía llorando sin consolarse- Oh Dios! - volteándose se fue de allí frustrado. Mientras que Candy seguía llorando sin control alguno. _

_A la mañana siguiente, ya Albert estaba listo para irse a la oficina, cuando:_

_ALBERT: Rose! -llegando al comedor_  
_ROSE: dígame Sr.-preparando la mesa del comedor_  
_ALBERT: la comida esta lista?_  
_ROSE: si esta lista Sr.! -dijo esta poniendo los últimos cubiertos en la mesa._  
_ALBERT: mande a alguien que deje mi maleta de la oficina en el carro.- luego salio del comedor-_  
_ROSE: enseguida señor!_

_El rubio al salir del comedor fue directo a la habitación de Candy. A ver como seguía. Se preocupaba de que no pudiera salir de ese estado deprimente en que estaba. No quería que sufriera una crisis mental. Ya que las personas que pasan por un abuso son muy susceptibles. Fueron varias veces que llamo a la puerta pero sin obtener respuesta alguna. _

_Así que se decidió a abrirla, pero solo la empujo para que se abriera ya que estaba ajustada. Al entrar vio a la rubia sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada al borde de la cama._  
_ALBERT: Candy! - movió la cabeza a medias sin llegar a verlo - Por favor, ven!-el tono de su timbre de voz era dulce como la miel, pero la pecosa ni siquiera se percato de ello._

_Candy había entrado en un estado deplorable. Había perdido el interés sobre todo lo que le rodeaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Solo pensaba que ya su vida no tenia importancia. Que quien iba a quererla ahora que ya estaba deshonrada._

_Lentamente Candy se paro del suelo para seguir al rubio hasta el comedor. Cuando llegaron allí,_  
_ALBERT: venga, por favor, venga.-viendo sobre la mesa dijo- la comida esta caliente, por favor, trata de comer algo. Se me hace tarde para ir a la oficina, yo me voy. siéntate como en tu casa. -diciendo esto salio._

_Candy se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban allí. Solo se quedo pensando y se encontraba en un estado de shock. La rubia se había hecho unas trenzas con su cabello ya que le llegaban hasta la cintura y los rizos eran rebeldes aun así uno que otro se salían de su lugar._

_Al caer la tarde llego un carro a la casa, de allí salieron un niño y una chica, quienes ya estaban impacientes de ver a la visita que ellos tenían, ya que nunca nadie los visitaba._  
_ALBERT: Ronny, Pearl, recuerdan que es lo que tienen que hablar con su tía.-Este le había dicho que era una tía._  
_PEARL: Si, lo sabemos-bajandose primero la niña quien tendría unos cinco años_  
_ RONNY: si, no se preocupe-dijo el menor cerrando la puerta del carro al bajar. Este tendría unos 3 años._

_Candy aun seguía sentada en la misma silla dentro del comedor desde la mañana, sin haberse movido tan siquiera. Los niños se acercaron con mucho cuidado para no asustarla y se presentaron_  
_RONNY: Hola tía, soy Ronny…_  
_PEARL: y yo Pearl -la pecosa los miro y luego bajo la vista, los niños curiosos se acercaron mas a ella quedando uno de cada lado de la rubia._  
_RONNY: El plato esta vacío -viendo que estaba vacío y con la servilleta en su centro_  
_PEARL: y el vaso también -viendo el vaso vacío. El rubio se fue acercando lentamente._  
_RONNY: la tía no ha comido nada, papa! -diciendole a Albert_  
_PEARL: parece que no se siente bien la tía -había dicho esta viendo a Candy que seguía tan callada, Candy solo miro de reojo al rubio que había entrado al comedor. Albert vio que la pecas no habia probado bocado alguno._  
_PEARL: por favor tía coma algo-poniendole una mano a la rubia y moviendo la un poco para que reaccionara ya que parecia una estatua._  
_RONNY: Papa nos ha dicho que si la convenciamos a coma algo, entonces el nos va a dar dos chocolates como premio. Coma algo por favor!-pero Candy no hacia el menor movimiento, seguía con la vista perdida._

_Albert se acerco al niño y lo cargo en brazos y tomo a la niña con una mano y se fueron de allí sin decir mas, Dejando a una Candy sola. El rubio llevo a los chicos a la habitación y dejarlos dormidos en la cama luego de que se cambiaran estos. _

_Regreso al comedor con la rubia. Se le quedo viendo desde el marco de la puerta. Tenia que sacarla de ese estado y para eso se necesitaba mucho tacto. _  
_ALBERT: porque te que has sumido en el dolor, tu no tienes culpa de nada._

_ Candy aun no había tenido ningún cambio de actitud. Pero las palabras hicieron recordar de que lo que le dijo su padre antes de salir y lo que estaban diciendo la gente en general cuando llego a esa barrio. también en como Albert la había ayudado. La pecosa al recordar toda la pesadilla se le volvieron salieron unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojitos. Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la sala_

_ALBERT: con miedo no se puede tener el corazón en paz. Lo que te han hecho es el pecado de otro, esa es la culpa de el, pero no le veo la tuya. Dime en que libro esta escrito que el que esta sufriendo tiene que pagar la condena, dime porque te estas auto castigando, ya que tu eres inocente._

_Candy solo recordaba y las imágenes de lo vivido pasaban por su mente una y otra vez, de todo lo que le había pasado las ultimas 36 horas…_

_ALBERT: La costumbre de la sociedad es que la mujer agache la cabeza y soporte todos los maltratos que le impongan, pero tu rompe esos esquemas y demuestrale a la gente que eres inocente. Quien dijo que te tienes que tragar tus llantos -ya la pecosa había levantado su vista del suelo y miraba al rubio de enfrente pero no tan directo a los ojos de el._

_Entonces Albert con sumo cuidado condujo hacia el comedor a Candy Le ayudo a sentarse con delicadeza y tomo el plato y le sirvió la comida caliente, que Rose le había preparado otra vez en la . Le dio de comer como si la pecosa fuera una niña que no supiera como comer. Lo hizo con toda la paciencia del mundo, pero a Candy solo se le salían las lagrimas de sus ojos. Se preguntaba como podía haber un hombre tan generoso y misericordioso. Tenia que ser un ángel caído del cielo._

_ALBERT: sabes: 'eres mas linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras'…-le dedico una suave sonrisa a la que la rubia le respondió con otra igual como pudo ya que tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo de su parte para que le saliera esa sonrisa. Y así fue como la pecosa se comió toda la comida que le fue dando el rubio._

_Continuara..._

* * *

Gracias a todos por leerme...

JINA.


	7. Chapter 4 parte IV

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

_A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba en la sala. Ya se encontraba mas tranquila. Como no sabia que hacer y ya se había aburrido de permanecer en su habitación. Se sentó en el sillón para ver en que podría ayudar en esa casa. Algo tenia que hacer, no podría quedarse y abusar de la confianza del rubio._

_El mayordomo trajo el periódico del día. empezó a hojear para distraerse un poco. En eso estaba cuando Albert bajando algunos escalones para llegar hasta la sala, se estaba arreglándose la manga de su camisa, preparándose para ir a su oficina._

_ALBERT se extraño por ver el semblante de Candy que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar. Si Rose le había comunicado que se encontraba mucho mejor al del día anterior. El rubio pudo percibir que había leído algo por lo que estaba así._

_Candy tiro el periódico en el suelo y cayo cerca de los pies del ojiazules. Albert recogió el periódico y leyó el contenido en la pagina donde estaba escrito el suceso de violación. Alguien había tenido el descaro de publicar tal cosa. Cuando hubo terminado de leer se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y se enfureció. Candy lo vio e iba a decir algo, pero antes que ella pudiera articular palabra alguna el rubio salio casi volando de allí a las oficinas donde se imprimían ese periódico en particular._

_Cuando Albert llego allí, pregunto por la persona quien había escrito tal articulo, luego de confirmar que esa era la persona, a este le dio un revés de la mano en toda la mejilla del pobre hombre._  
_GARY: pero que es lo que te pasa-sobandose la mejilla y parándose de donde se había caído, este se quedo tumbado en el escritorio por el derechazo que había recibido del rubio ojiazules. Todos los de la prensa se le quedaron viendo asustados no sabían que es lo que pasaba-por que me pegas?_  
_ALBERT: que es lo que has escrito, cual es el significado de esta porquería? -enseñandole el periódico y alzando el tono de voz -_  
_GARY: es la verdad lo que he escrito, si hubo una violación, así lo he escrito no le veo lo errado. -en el mismo tono que el rubio y enfrentándose_  
_ALBERT: para que la humillan mas de lo que ya esta, para que ella tenga que cargar con mas dolor, cual es el beneficio de esto, me puedes explicar…_  
_GARY: pero tu quien eres para estar pidiéndome cuentas… -estaba diciendo esto cuando recibe otro derechazo en la misma mejilla, el cual casi se cae al piso si no se agarra de una de las maquinas que estaban allí, y todos los de alrededor se le quedaron mirando sin poder atreverse a hacer nada._  
_ALBERT: yo soy cualquier lector que lee tu periódico, es responsabilidad mía, tuya y todo aquel lector. Publica noticia que puedan beneficiar a los lectores, Escribe de los corruptos políticos para que la nueva juventud abra los ojos y no se deje engañar en los votos electorales, y queden engañados._

_Y si todavía no puedes cumplir con tu responsabilidad, y solo sabes vender periódico-restregandole el periódico en la cara del periodista- entonces puedes publicar cual actriz que jabón usa,-alejandose de el- cual es la marca de su ropa interior que usa, escribe eso, -tirandole el periódico al suelo.- si la pobre ya ha sufrido, le quieres abrir de nuevo sus heridas, eso no es periodismo, y si de verdad eres un periodista ve y busca al canalla que la violo, para que el pague por lo que ha hecho, eso seria periodista…- y se fue de allí así como vino. Gary solo se quedo pensativo en todo lo que le había dicho ese rubio ojiazules._

_Los días pasaron, la pecosa se encontraba mejor, poco a poco se fue saliendo de su tristeza. Con los chicos cerca de ella se esforzaba a que no la vieran triste o llorado, era una chica fuerte después de todo. Y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, pero lo que le había pasado hace unos días, era algo muy profundo que no se podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de hecho nunca lo olvidaría por el resto de sus vidas. Era una huella muy profunda. Tampoco se podría borrar facilmente…_

_Los chicos se le acercaron corriendo ya listos para irse a su colegio. Candy estaba sentada en un sillón en la sala esperándolos. Pearl se abrazo a ella por el cuello de la pecosa y Ronny se sentó en su regazo traviesamente._

_Esta bien tía, adiós tía-los chicos hablaron al unisono para despedirse de la rubia- Ya nos vamos…_  
_CANDY: a donde van ustedes?-lo dijo casi susurrando muy suavemente_  
_RONNY: nos vamos al colegio, nuestras mini vacaciones ya se terminaron, regresamos al internado._  
_PEARL: pero no se sienta triste…_  
_RONNY: si, ya no se sienta triste, el otro fin de semana volveremos de nuevo. - los dos chicos le dieron un beso en la mejilla a Candy. Y esta solo sonrió por el gesto de estos._

_ALBERT: Ronny, Pearl vengan, vamos…_  
_RONNY: esta bien, adiós tía…-al mismo tiempo Candy se levantaba de su sillón_  
_ALBERT: vamonos para la escuela…- cuando los chicos salieron de la sala, el rubio se dirigió a la pecas- Candy, debes de aburrirse todo el día en casa, porque no vas a trabajar._  
_CANDY: llame a mi antiguo trabajo pero antes de que yo pudiera ir, ya les habían informado de mi infortunio.-sin poderle mantener la mirada de frente, solo tenia la mirada baja- Me sacaron del trabajo._  
_ALBERT: oh!_  
_CANDY: pero usted no se preocupe, yo pronto me iré de aquí._  
_ALBERT: no seas tonta, puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites-sonriendo, saca una tarjeta de negocio de su billetera y se la da a la pecosa- ve a esta dirección y presentate ante George, el te dirá lo que tienes que hacer.- la ojiverdes tomo la tarjeta y se quedo mirando la misma por un rato y luego miro a Albert, el tenia una sonrisa. Luego la dejo para ir a dejar a los peques._

_Mas al rato Candy se dirigió a la dirección que aparecía en la tarjeta. Era una oficina grande con ventanales grandes, tenia un escritorio grande de caoba en el fondo, en la cual tenia una computadora y había varias carpetas y papeles acumulados._

_Sentado se encontraba George detrás del escritorio. El cual al ver a la rubia de ojos verdes se levanto y le dijo que se acercara al escritorio. Candy se iba a sentarse en uno de los asientos de enfrente. Pero George levantándose le dijo que ese no era su puesto que se tenia que sentarse detrás del escritorio que desde ese instante ese seria su puesto. Por un momento Candy pensó que le estaba gustándole una broma y se le quedo mirándolo incrédula en medio de la oficina._

_GEORGE: desde hoy es usted la gerente general de esta compañía. -al ver el asombro de la ojiverdes anadio- que? El Sr. Albert no le dijo nada? que esta compañía es de el, que esta oficina es de el y que este puesto de gerente general que esta vacío a veces el o a veces yo nos sentábamos para hacer el trabajo. Pero desde hoy usted se va a sentar en este puesto. -Candy iba a preguntarle algo pero el ingles no la dejo añadiendo dijo- Oh! no se preocupe por mi, yo me voy de nuevo al lado del Sr. Albert., pero usted no se quede allí parada, siente se rápidamente en su nuevo .-dijo este alegremente-por favor venga, vamos animase._

_Candy lentamente se fue sentándose y paso las manos suavemente sobre el escritorio como para comprobar que no se fuera a esfumarse. Y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, pensó que estaba soñando. Sentía mucho miedo el despertarse y ver que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Al sentarse sobre la silla la tristeza se quedo atrás y pensó que ya era hora de hacer a un lado su pena y seguir la vida. Que ella seguía viva, pero sabia que no seria nada fácil, pero intentar levantarse y seguir adelante no cuesta tanto._

_Solo hay que tener el coraje y la valentía de seguir levantándose cada vez que caemos, y aprender de nuestros errores solo así llegaremos a ser grandes espiritualmente y tener paz consigo mismo. No importa cuantas veces caigas pero siempre estaremos dispuestos a levantarnos del suelo y seguir adelante ya que la vida sigue su curso y no se detiene ante nada ni nadie._

_Pasaban los días y la pecosa se iba recuperándose poco a poco. Se había enfrascado tanto en su trabajo que apenas tenia tiempo para pensar en algo que no fuera su trabajo. Albert le había dado un puesto en donde prácticamente se consumía la mayor parte del tiempo entre tantos papeles y la toma de decisiones importantes dentro de la empresa. No era una tarea fácil, ya que la pecosa nunca antes había trabajo en algo así. Pero si tenia algo de conocimiento. Y sabia perfectamente las exigencias de los compradores y tomando en cuenta de ello, pudo enfocar su vista e ir poco a poco aprendiendo. Consultando con Albert cuando su secretaria personal no podía explicarle algunas cosas…_

_Continuara..._

* * *

Quería terminar de subir todas las partes de este capitulo pero se quedo uno ya no pude, ni modo pero mañana subo sin falta. Y les aviso que en el siguiente tendrán que tener un kleenex a mano por si acaso... En el próximo capitulo les digo de donde provienen los chicos...

Gracias a todos por leerme...

Gracias por sus comentarios...

JINA.

P.D. que pasen un lindo fin de semana...


	8. Chapter 4 parte V

Espero que tengan alguna toallita cerca antes de empezar esta lectura. Es un capitulo tierno. ^_^

* * *

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

_Un atardecer, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, la rubia ojiverdes estaba por entrar a la casa. Había bajado del carro que la llevaba y la traía de la empresa donde trabajaba. Cuando dos jóvenes la interceptan…_

_EDWARD: disculpa, quisiéramos disculparnos contigo, y que nos perdones por lo del otro día, y a la vez felicitarte por tu nuevo cargo de gerente general en la compañía de el Sr. Albert…- Candy solo se quedo mirándolos sin pronunciar palabra apenas le sonrió para no ser descortés ya que no era su naturaleza de tratar mal a los demás aunque estos la hayan lastimado en el pasado. _

_Albert estaba adentro y por una de las ventanas pudo notar que le estaban hablando a Candy y se asomo un poco para escuchar que es lo que tenían que decir ese par._

_- quisiera que tomaras esta aplicación de trabajo para mi cuñado que esta desempleado -dandole una hoja a Candy-para que le des un trabajo en tu empresa, te lo agradeceríamos. -la pecosa no tuvo mas opción que tomar el papel que le daba._  
_CANDY: esta bien, voy a hablar con el Sr. Albert…_  
_EDWARD: si usted le dice entonces el no podrá decirle que no…- los dos jóvenes se alejaron de allí y Candy estaba por entrando, cuando Albert la recibe en el marco de la puerta argumentando:_  
_ALBERT: ya vio usted. Desde que usted se convirtió en la gerente general, como ellos han cambiado la actitud y quieren estar todo el tiempo rodeándola, y acercarse a usted con cualquier pretexto. -Candy se sorprendió de verlo allí y solo pudo dirigir le una mirada pero luego la esquivo rápidamente y la fijo en otro lugar-Candy todos ven hasta donde has logrado llegar, pero a ellos no les interesa como tu alcanzastes esos logros. Solo saludan a las personas que están en lo alto de la cuspide. Esta es la vida.-se lo dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.-Lo que le quiero decirte, es que la reputación es tan falsa y vacía como ellos mismo. Por eso quiero que olvides tu pasado y que empieces a vivir una vida con toda las ganas de vivir. -Candy solo estaba escuchándolo y se le aguaron sus ojos verdes esmeralda. - esta bien!_

_La pecosa solo se retiro a su habitación sin decir algo palabra alguna y casi en la entrada. __Cuando Candy llego a su habitación se encontró que había un arreglo de flores multicolores. Tenia una tarjeta dentro. Candy la tomo en sus manos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a leer la tarjeta_

_FELICIDADES TIA! POR SU NUEVO TRABAJO_  
_Y ASI COMO LAS FLORES, SIEMPRE SONRIA…_

_ CON MUCHO AMOR DE_  
_ RONNY Y PEARL_

_Cuando Candy termino de leer la nota, se puso muy contenta y por primera vez sonrió de verdad. Y se quedo viendo por largo rato las flores que en realidad estaban muy hermosas con sus múltiples colores. En el arreglo había desde rosas rojas hasta las blancas y amarillas margaritas, y en la parte de abajo estaba un teddy bear blanco que se estaba sosteniéndose del arreglo. El arreglo en si estaba precioso y a cualquiera le saca una sonrisa por mas gruñón que sea. jejeje_

_Tocaron el timbre a la puerta y Candy corrió a abrir la puerta rápidamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pensando en que podían ser los chicos. Cuando al abrir la puerta la sorpresa que se llevo, No podía creer que Albert estuviera tocando la puerta porque generalmente el trae sus propias llaves y nunca había tocado el timbre para entrar, por eso se le hice raro y la sorpresa se visualizo en su rostro._  
_CANDY: oh! Usted?-_  
_ALBERT: No! -este tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenia una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta y la otra sostenía su maletín. Candy se hecho a reírse_  
_CANDY: perdón! pensé que eran los ninios…_  
_ALBERT: tal parece que te has encariñado con los chicos.-ya entrando a la sala y Candy se quedo cerrando la puerta y siguiéndolo_  
_CANDY: claro, por que son encantadores…_  
_ALBERT: ja, ja, ja. Son maravillosos..._  
_CANDY: pero aun usted no ha contado nada._  
_ALBERT: que es lo que no te he dicho?-deshaciendose su corbata para quitársela del cuello _  
_CANDY: bueno que si aun no se ha casado, entonces quienes son esos pequeños que les dicen papa a usted.-ya Candy tenia un poco mas de confianza con el rubio y así con toda naturalidad e inocencia le pregunto_  
_ALBERT: es necesario que lo sepas-en tono que a la rubia le pareció coqueto-_  
_CANDY: si, quiero saber…-con bastante interés para saber cual era el misterio..._  
_ALBERT: ellos son el producto de los revolcones de mi propio PADRE…_  
_CANDY: QUE?-esta se llevo una tremenda impresión por lo que escucho._  
_ALBERT: si -al mismo tiempo asintiendo la cabeza- para entonces yo no vivía aquí, sino que vivía con mis padres en la mansión. Un día recibí un telegrama con carácter de urgencia de una tal Amber Maye, que fuera de inmediato a un hospital. Cuando llegue allí y vi a una mujer joven de unos treinta y tanto años postrada en la cama del hospital. Al acercarme me reconoció inmediatamente me saludo y le devolví el saludo._

_ [Flashback dentro del flashback_

_ AMBER; me parece que usted no me conoce-su respiracion era muy agitada cuando hablaba_  
_ ALBERT: creo que usted era la asistente personal de mi padre-mientras se sentaba a una silla que estaba al lado de la cama._  
_ AMBER: también era su segundo frente - lo soltó sin ninguna vergüenza. __Lo que hizo que el rubio se sorprendiera de golpe y continuo escuchando a la mujer_

_ Amber: y como bonificación me dio estos dos niños tambien-empezando a llorar, entregó__ una foto donde estaban sus dos hijos. _

_ El rubio tomo la foto en sus manos temblando, sin saber como reaccionar ante su sorpresa, miro la foto por un par de segundos y ver en la misma a un niño de menos de un año y una niña un poco mayor. Se veían apenas que eran unos bebes. __La mujer que estaba postrada en la cama junto sus dos manos en forma de ruego añadiendo- no le pienso mentir ya que me estoy muriendo, Al principio me dio mucho coraje que pensé en pelear por los derechos de mis hijos, que el padre tenia que reconocerlos como legítimos, pero ahora… - Amber seguía llorando, ya que para ella no era fácil la confesion- pero ahora solo quiero que mis hijos no anden deambulando en las calles por un pedazo de pan para alimentarse.-y no pudo continuar hablando ya que empezó a llorar mas y mas sin poder controlarse. Y empezó a toser._

_ ALBERT: no llore, pero que esta usted diciendo…-a Amber se le dificulto la respirar y estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para respirar. _

_ El rubio solo la miro impotente sin poder ayudarla, miro a un lado y encontró un vaso lleno de agua que esta en la mesita del lado de la cama.-tome agua por favor-la mujer seguía tosiendo y antes de que le extendiera el vaso, Amber exalo por ultima vez y se quedo allí viendo al rubio con los ojos abiertos. Irremediablemente había muerto la mujer y Albert se le __quedo mirando por buen rato comprendiendo de que ya la mujer había muerto, entonces le paso la mano sobre sus ojos para cerrarlos y con mucha tristeza en su corazón se fue de allí._

_* En un orfanato de la ciudad estaban esos dos niños. La dirección la encontré al revés de la foto que me hubiera dado Amber. Fui allí y pregunte por ellos y me dijeron que los que estaban sentados debajo del árbol._

_ Cuando voltee mi vista para verlos vi a un niño de escasos año y medio de edad, solo llevaba puesto un calzoncillo y estaba llorando para que alguien lo atendiera, lloraba de una forma que a mi parecer me dio mucha lastima, y su hermana de unos tres años de edad, __se había vuelto mas callada, _estaba sentada con un vestido sencillo pero muy viejo comiéndose las pocas uñas que le quedaban, ambos descalzos y muy sucios. Estaban descuidado y por ende desnutridos.

_ Me acerque poco a poco, a mi no me entraba en la cabeza de como podían dejarlos tan descuidados a los pobres niños. Los mas grandes se pueden cuidar solos pero los pequeñines allí sin que nadie los atiende, como pueden ser tan despiadados._

_ A mi en lo particular se me desgarro el alma. Yo no tenia corazón para dejarlos allí, después de todo eran mis pequeños hermanos o hermanastros, llevan mi misma sangre, la misma que corre en mis venas. Así que gozan de los mismos derechos y privilegios que yo gozo como parte del de ser un Ardley._

_ Tome en mis brazos al pequeño, el cual dejo de llorar una vez que lo hube alzado del piso, Pareciera que el solo quería que estuvieran con el, porque en realidad estaba asustado ver a tantos niños, y ya hacia mucho que no veían a su madre. __Y a la niña también la tome en mis brazos. De tal manera que cada uno estaban en un brazo mio._

_ Me fui de allí directo a una de las instalaciones de una fabrica en donde si podía encontrarme a mi padre y reclamar le sobre sus actos. Cuando me vio con los dos pequeños en mi mano se quedo parado donde estaba. Pero a mi se me hervía la sangre de tan solo pensar que ese hombre era mi padre. Y no pude contenerme mas y me le iba a enfrascarme en una pelea verbal. Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, el me pregunto, al parecer si los reconoció_  
_ WILLIAM: de donde has recogido a estos, de donde vienen-me grito muy serio_  
_ ALBERT: que? tiene tantos hijos en esta cuidad que no puedes reconocerlos…_  
_ WILLIAM: modera tu forma de hablar que soy tu padre._  
_ ALBERT: lo se, pero un padre que no puede reconocer a sus hijos, no se como tratarlo._  
_ WILLIAM: que estas hablando, has perdido la cabeza?_  
_ ALBERT: SI! he perdido la cabeza desde que supe que a su edad debería de estar disfrutando de nietos, y me encuentro con que esta disfrutando de procrear hijos. -casi lo grito por que si estaba bien enojado y muy furioso- desde entonces no estoy en mis cabales, desde que la pobre madre de estos pequeños murió frente a mis ojos -el Sr. William no le pudo sostener la mirada a su hijo-desde entonces he perdido la cabeza. Estos hijos son de usted y Amber Maye._  
_ WILLIAM: yo no conozco a ninguna Amber Maye. -dandole la espalda a su hijo._  
_ ALBERT: lo sabe perfectamente, Perfectamente!-se acerco con el niño en los brazos y dejo a la niña en un asiento.- Le dio el puesto de secretaria pero era otro el trabajo que estaba obteniendo._  
_ WILLIAM: ESO ES MENTIRA!-alejandose aun de Albert- y ademas cual es la prueba que tienes de ello._  
_ ALBERT: la prueba de que soy su hijo tampoco lo sabe, a excepción de que mi madre lo dice._  
_ WILLIAM: CALLATE INSOLENTE!-ahora viendolo de frente a Albert- TOMA A ESTOS NIÑOS Y TIRALOS AFUERA! VETE DE AQUI…_  
_ ALBERT: Estos niños van a vivir con usted en la misma casa._  
_ WILLIAM: Mi casa no es un orfanato, y sin mi consentimiento nadie puede vivir allí, Entendiste, ni tu tampoco._  
_ ALBERT: ESTA BIEN! yo también me voy- me voltee para recoger a la niña para cargarla y salir de alli-Vamos pequeña-tomandola en brazos, me dirigía a salir cuando mi padre me detiene._  
_ WILLIAM: ESPERA ALBERT! -este se detuvo pero no se volteo_  
_ ALBERT: LLAMEME CUANDO ESTE DISPUESTO A RECONOCER A ESTOS NIÑOS.-y sin mas me alejo de allí. Para mas nunca volver a pisar la casa de mi padre. Desde entonces no he vuelto a la casa y me he instalado aquí. _

_Fin del flashback dentro del flashback]_

_Al terminar el relato Candy se sorprendió mucho y añadió_  
_CANDY: y todo esto que me ha dicho lo sabe su madre…-el rubio sonrió _  
_ALBERT: aun en estos tiempos hay mujeres que son muy conservadoras y creen que su marido son unos santos. Yo… -le dolia mucho saber que su madre aun no sabia de las infidelidades de su marido- yo no quería desilusionar a mi madre diciéndole todo esto, y arrojarla al sufrimiento, por eso estoy callado. Y estos niños son tan inocentes que no saben diferenciar entre un padre o un hermano. Desde que tienen uso de razón piensan que yo soy su padre.-a Candy le dio tanta ternura al escuchar las ultimas palabras del ojiazul- Son muy desafortunados los pobres pequeños, que no gozan de una figura paterna y ni el amor de una madre- Al rubio se le aguaron los ojos igual que a la pecosa-_

_Alguien toco el timbre a la puerta y Rose le abrió. Eran los chicos que habían llegado. Estos al ver a Albert se echaron a correr gritando PAPA PAPA, al unisono, y cuando vieron a Candy también gritaron TIAAA, TIIIIAAAAA...-contentos los chicos por verlos después de una larga semana en el colegio._

_Pero la pecosa al escucharlos le dijo que se quedaran estáticos donde estaban, los cuales los niños la obedecieron y se quedaron quietos donde estaban_  
_CANDY: este juego de estatua de marfil terminara cuando ustedes en vez de decirme TIA me digan 'MAMA'…-Albert quedo sorprendió y se quedo mirando a la pecosa con asombro y esta al verlo le contesto sonriente- Si usted que no es su padre pero puede hacer el rol paterno, porque yo que no soy su madre, no le puedo dar un poco de amor de materno..._

_Los niños empezaron a gritar __al unisono MAMA, MAMA. y corrieron hasta llegar donde estaban Albert y Candy, __se abrazaron a la pecosa. La rubia se puso a la altura de los chicos. Estos a su vez se pusieron contentos de tener ahora una mama también. Albert no se quedo atrás en su cara se dibujo una enorme sonrisa al ver a sus hermanos tan contentos. Pues desde ahora tendrían una figura materna, que era lo único que les hacia falta._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_FIN DEL CAPITULO 4..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

TOUCH!...

*empieza Albert su relato a Candy...

Y bien que les pareció este capitulo. A mi me llego y a ustedes que tal? como les fue?...

Gracias a todos por leerme...

Gracias por compartir sus opiniones dejándome sus comentarios...

JINA.


	9. Chapter 5

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

Candy le contó todo a su amiga Patty. Esta que estaba sentada en el sofá se levanto aplaudiendo y se acerco a la pecosa que estaba recargada en una pared viendo hacia el infinito.  
PATTY: quiere decir que ni Albert es tu esposo, ni Ronny y ni Pearl son tus hijos. Pero aun así todos viven juntos, en la misma casa y tan bien. Vaya que relación tan fantástica! -sin poder asimilar bien como pueden vivir armónicamente como si fuera una verdadera familia.

ALBERT: hola Paty-este la saludo mientras bajaba unos escalones que lo conducían donde ellas estaban  
PATTY: hola Albert-muy sonriente lo saludo-  
ALBERT: tu cuando viniste?-pero Patty en ves de contestarle  
PATTY: Sr. Albert. por favor me puede estrechar la mano - a la vez que le daba la mano-hasta hoy solo he conocido a hombres que creen que la inteligencia de la mujer no sube desde los tobillos para arriba. Hombres machistas que le pegan a las mujeres, las abusan física y emocionalmente y hay hombres que hasta las han quemado vivas, he escuchado y a algunos los he visto..

Pero es la primera vez que…-Viedo rápidamente a Candy y regresando su mirada hacia el rubio- estoy viendo a un hombre que comprenda a una mujer, que le apoye y que la consuela. Yo me quito el sombrero ante usted Sr. Albert- luego se dirige a la pecosa- Oye Candy! ese día cuando yo pregunte si Albert tenia un hermano soltero o algo por el estilo, por que no me dijiste que el mismo era soltero y sin compromiso.-y los tres se echaron a reírse.- Esta bien! no se rían - y se alejo para buscar algo en su bolso de mano-Porque ya es muy tarde, en unos días me caso y aquí esta su invitación a la boda.-dandole la invitación a Albert y este la toma en sus manos y empieza a leer.

ALBERT: FELICIDADES!  
CANDY: FELICIDADES!- la pecosa le dio un gran abrazo a su amiga.

Cuando Albert entro a la empresa vio a algunos empleados que estaban allí alrededor comentando en voz baja algo, se quedaron cayados una vez que vieron al rubio entrar al edificio. Los empleados se redujeron a saludar a su jefe. Este le devolvió el saludo muy fríamente. Pero no dijo nada y siguió caminando muy decidido hasta llegar a su oficina. Una vez adentro se sentó en su silla y mando a llamar a GEORGE.

GEORGE: me mando a llamar Sr.  
ALBERT: si, quisiera saber que estaban chismeando los empleados.  
GEORGE: ellos piensan que usted le esta dando muchos consuelos a...  
ALBERT: Y? -lo corto secamente a su asistente...  
GEORGE: que usted y Candice tienen algún tipo de romance.-Albert se paro de su asiento, el ingles se asusto-  
ALBERT: QUIEN ESTA DICIENDO ESO? -caminando por toda la oficina para salir afuera pero el ingles lo detiene argumentando-  
GEORGE: pero que va a hacer sabiendo los nombres...  
ALBERT: los voy a despedirlos... -claro no en toda la extensión de la palabra- o...  
GEORGE: haga lo que quiera, porque están trabajando para usted, pero que va a hacer con los que hablan afuera de la empresa y los del barrio, que también hablan lo mismo

Albert impaciente no sabia que hacer para callar los malos rumores, entonces se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió.

ALBERT: que tal si me caso con ella. -dijo en un tono mas calmado, y sin pensarlo, esto al ingles lo sorprendió bastante y se puso contento.  
GEORGE: entonces Sr. se les cerrara la boca a todos. Y en hora buena no lo alargue mas, y rápidamente casese con ella.-las palabras del ingles hicieron que Albert sonriera.

Albert venia feliz escuchando una música en su carro al terminar su jornada de trabajo. Se dirigía a su casa. Pero lo que mas le alegraba a el es que iba a hablarle a Candy y de su propuesta de matrimonio. Con solo recordar las palabras de George esta mañana, se le alegro el día y se la paso feliz y de maravilla. Para el todo lo que le rodeaba ahora tenia un color diferente, el color de los ojos de la pecosa que vivía en su casa.

Con esta idea se le había olvidado todo por el que años atrás había vivido para no casarse. Tenia un miedo espantoso debido a que la mujer con la que se iba a casar, días antes de la boda tuvieron un accidente donde ella perdiera la vida. Y desde entonces, nunca mas se volvió a enamorarse y tampoco quería saber de matrimonio, por que se había hecho a la idea de que cualquiera joven que quisiera casarse con el terminaría como esa chica, en la tumba. Para entonces su corazón se había cerrado completamente.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, la pecosa había cambiado todo en su vida durante los últimos meses. Ahora tenia una sonrisa radiante y la música que estaba escuchando lo puso a soñar y vislumbrar un futuro juntos…

Cuando llego estaciono el carro, rápidamente salio del mismo. Olvidándose de cerrar la portezuela. Regreso corriendo para cerrarla, a la vez que se alejaba pero de nuevo se regreso a recoger el saco de su frac. Tomo su saco y rodeo el carro para sacar también su maletín que estaba reposando en el asiento del pasajero.

Estaba tan distraído que se le olvidaban las simples cosas. Luego se miro en el retrovisor para pasar dos veces la mano en sus largos y rubios cabellos. Cerro la puerta del carro y se puso el saco mientras se dirigía a la entrada de su casa.

Se había quedado parado ante la puerta. Sin tocar el timbre de la puerta. estaba nervioso. De repente Candy abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa de alegría.  
CANDY: que hace usted aquí afuera. Desde cuando escuche que llego el carro pero no entro.-  
ALBERT: lo que pasa…-con una sonrisa resplandeciente entro hacia el interior- lo que pasa es que quería hablar contigo…  
CANDY: Si dígame  
ALBERT: no es tan importante, pero en la oficina algunas personas están hablando-la pecosa lo seguía hacia la sala- de ti y de mi, cosas indebidas, y pensé que para cerrarles la boca -a Candy se le había desaparecido su alegría que momentos antes tenia para dar paso a una gran melancolia- y también puedo comprender que...

El rubio saco un pañuelo de mano del bolsillo de su pantalón y se seco la frente ya que estaba nervioso y por lo tanto sudaba - por que tu y yo no nos casamos? - La pecosa no esperaba eso de el y se asombro mucho lo que dio paso a que se pusiera a llorar y se fue de allí corriendo hasta llegar casi al corredor que comunicaba el comedor. Albert se extraño al principio y luego la siguió hasta donde estaba ella.

Candy se había recargado en una de las paredes mirando el infinito y sollozando cuando Albert llego este sola la pudo verla de perspectiva, ademas no la quería ver sufrir mas de lo que ya había visto sufrir y entonces decidió no seguir echando mas leña al fuego. No quería perderla, no quería perder su amistad, ahora que había crecido agigantadamente, si es lo único que compartían desde que llego a su casa.

ALBERT: Candy…-su voz le salio mas seria y un poco fría de la que quería.  
CANDY: no me haga sentirme inferior mas de lo que ya soy, por favor.-dirigiendo su mirada al rubio- Ya he abusado mucho de su confianza. Usted que no ha hecho por mi, me defendió de la sociedad, me dio cobijo en su casa, me dio un nuevo trabajo, me devolvió la perdida de una posición, y me devolvió la perdida de mi propia autoestima. Me ha apoyado en mis momentos mas difíciles. Todo me lo fue regresando. Si la gente ve o no, eso a mi no me importa, pero yo si estoy viendo que cuantas veces me esta ayudando por ayudarme. Y ahora por misericordia se tenga que casarse conmigo. Eso no lo podría soportar.  
ALBERT: No es por generosidad, Candy! -le dijo a la pecosa-Yo de verdad te…  
CANDY: No! por favor Albert, -le dijo volteándose para verlo de frente a la cara- Yo de verdad lo estimo mucho, lo considero como un ángel de guarda. Yo no estoy a su altura...  
ALBERT: no es eso Candy!..  
CANDY: por favor, no me diga esas palabras mas nunca. Se lo pido -se habia acercado a Albert hasta quedarse al frente de el y le junto las dos manos en señal de ruego y aun con las lagrimas en los ojos.  
Entonces Albert desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar y apenas con una cálida sonrisa para que se pudiera sentirse cómoda y no presionada argumento...  
ALBERT: lo siento Candy-mirando a los ojos de la pecosa- lo siento. Yo te propuse matrimonio sin haber sabido que es lo que tu sentías.-tornando un poco serio - Perdoname. Pero al escuchar tus palabras te admiro mas que antes. De verdad, si tu hubieras aceptado, y quizás luego me hubiera puesto a pensar que tu a lo mejor por gratitud me aceptastes. Bueno todo esta perdonado. Esta bien! - Con estas palabras Candy se calmo un poco después de que estuviera alarmada a tal grado - Somos amigos, y continuaremos siendo amigos…-a Candy se le salían las ultimas gotas de lagrimas porque después el tono que Albert utilizo era de broma y ella también sonrió como al principio- ESTA BIEN! jejeje-  
Antes de que Candy pudiera decir algo a Albert sonó el teléfono y Candy que estaba cerca fue a contestar.  
CANDY: hola!  
PATTY: USTEDES DOS AUN ESTAN EN CASA? USTEDES VIENEN O CANCELO MI BODA?-era la amenaza que le hizo Patty a Candy para que asistiera al evento de su boda religiosa.  
CANDY: CLARO QUE NO! Ya nosotros vamos saliendo para allá.  
PATTY: entonces apurrense!

La ceremonia religiosa había tenido lugar en la terraza de una de las mansiones LEEGAN. El lugar era muy espacioso. Albert y Candy llegaron justo a tiempo. La novia había apenas llegado al altar. Los rubios habían avanzado con Ronny y Pearl y se disponían a sentarse en una de las primeras filas. Los padres de Albert también hicieron su aparición, ya ellos habían tomado sus puestos. Albert se les quedo mirando a sus padres y estos a el. Candy estaba tan distraída con los niños que no se dio cuenta de nada.

Todos estaban atentos a la ceremonia. El padre ya había iniciado la misa. En eso el novio se voltea para ver a la novia. Esta tenia la mirada hacia el frente no se había percatado que su acompañante la miraba. Candy estaba conversando con Pearl y explicándole algunas cosas con referente a la boda.

Candy miro hacia el frente y lo que vio la hizo ponerse de tal forma que pensó que le estaba haciendo falta el aire. Respiraba dificultosamente. Se alterro a tal grado que se paro de su asiento. Albert la miro y se quedo extrañado también se paro junto a los niños. Candy se percato de que el Novo traía aquel anillo que tenia en su dedo meñique, era el mismo que traía ese día cuando la habían abusado de ella.

CANDY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-hasta se había doblado un poco para gritar.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Todos se le quedaron viendo, no sabían que es lo que pasaba. Los novios también voltearon a verla. Entonces Candy pudo ver bien a NEAL. El padre había dejado de decir la misa por la interrupción abrupta de la pecosa. Patty la miro extraña.

ALBERT: que pasa Candy! dime que pasa!-  
Candy le comento a Albert que era el quien la había violado, señalándolo. Albert se puso furioso y se le fue encima a Neal. Este al reconocerla se iba a ir de allí. Pero Albert no lo dejo y le propino tremendos puñetazos en la cara y otro en el estomago dejándolo sin aire por unos minutos.

Luego lo aventó en el césped a unos metros y choco la cabeza de Neal contra uno de los pilares que habían puesto para levantar el altar. Mientras que Albert se sacaba rápidamente el saco de su frac y lo aventó al suelo para que fuera mas cómodo pelear.

Mientras Patty se deshizo el velo que la cubría y corrió donde su amiga Candy. Fue cuando la ojiverde le dijo a Patty que el fue quien la violo. Esta se quedo asombrada que el hombre con quien se iba a unirse fuera un violador. La castaña llamo rápidamente a la policía por su celular.

Por lo tanto Albert seguía con la pelea. Propinando tremendos puñetazos. El rubio tiro a Neal encima de una de las mesas del banquete, quedando estropeado toda la mesa de comida.

Para ayudar a Neal, se acerco su amigo incondicional quien quiso agarrar los hombros de espaldas a Albert, pero el ojiazules no se dejo y le propino tremendo codazo en su pecho y lo empujo un poco para que este cayera en la alberca que había allí cerca.

Neal que se había recuperado un poco se había levantado pero el rubio le dio otro puñetazo y este quedo tirado en el césped justo ante los policías que en ese momento hicieron su aparición. Lo levantaron y se lo llevaron esposados a la comisaria.

Tanto como Albert, Candy, Patty y todos se quedaron viendo en como se llevaban a Neal. El cual se fue con la cabeza agachada.

La rubia se fijo también en el hombre que había caído en la piscina. Era el mismo maleante que ella había visto acuchillar al indefenso hombre y el mismo a quien ella había denunciado. El hombre la miro fijamente. Pero el rubio intercepto perdiendo el contacto con los ojos de la rubia, la cual temblaba de miedo. El rubio la abrazo protegiéndola y llevándosela lejos de allí...

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer...

JINA.


	10. Chapter 6

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

_Por: Jipuk - 2010._

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de la gran ciudad venia bajando una preciosa jovencita por una de las escaleras eléctricas, que conducían a la salida del aeropuerto. Tenia el cabello liso de color castaño oscuro, que le llegaban hasta un poco debajo de sus hombros. Cargaba puesto una blusa celeste sin manga y encima tenia una chaqueta del mismo color, ademas llevaba puestos unos lindos lentes oscuros para el sol de moda.

Hizo un gracioso movimiento para que su cabello se movía para atrás y se puso su bolso de mano en el hombro. traía encima puesto una falda recta larga de color azul marino con florecitas blancas estampadas. La falda traía a un costado un corte abierto hasta el muslo, en donde se dejaba ver sus hermosas y largas piernas.

Cuando a lo lejos vio a sus conocidos se puso super contenta de que la fueran a recibirla al aeropuerto y empezó a caminar mas rápido. Y casi grito de la emoción de verlos. Movió la mano para que vieran en dirección a ella. El Sr. y la Sra. Andrey también se pusieron contentos al verla. Ya que venían a recibirla por que era la primera vez que venia esa chica a su pais.  
WILLIAM: hola- agitando su mano a manera de saludo  
PRISCILA: hola Jina-  
JINA: TIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA!- la abrazo de felicidad por verla después de tanto tiempo. Luego fueron a recoger las maletas de la chica.  
JINA: dígame tía donde esta Albert- en un tono de autoridad sobre el rubio-y por que no me vino a recogerme-poniendo sus dos manos en la cadera

Priscila no sabia que contestarle y desvió su mirada al suelo.  
WILLIAM: hija, desde hace algún tiempo no vive con nosotros, vive con alguien que se llama Candy!-la chica solo se río  
JINA: y porque hay que estar preocupados por eso?-lo dijo alegremente como sin nada  
WILLIAM: quieres decir que estando tu presente, a ti no te importa que viva con otra. -las dos familias pensaban que algún dia Albert y Jina terminarían casados.  
JINA: ay tío es usted un anticuado. En estos días, que la gente vivan juntas es lo mas común. Eso no significa nada.  
PRISCILA: eso sera allá en Europa, no aquí, no en mi casa…  
JINA: oh! jo! Tio digale a mi futura suegra que deje sus costumbres tan anticuadas. Expliquele que ahora aquí se hace lo mismo que en Europa. -abrazando a su tía, le dice- Mire tía, Albert puede estar viviendo con quien quiera, pero se va a casar conmigo-lo dijo tan dulcemente para tranquilizar a su futura suegra  
PRISCILA: de verdad? -cambiando de semblante a una de alegría  
JINA: En un mes, lo convenzo de que se case conmigo y me de el SI, a casarse conmigo. Esa sera mi meta ahora. Sino me pueden cambiar mi nombre de Jina Petterson a... a... por cualquier otro... -las dos se rieron por lo bajo.

CANDY: vamos Patty deja eso para la oficina y apurate.-venia bajando las escaleras rápidamente porque ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.  
PATTY: Oye, Gracias por salvarme de ese depredador de Neal, pero eso no significa Candy que me pongas a revisar todas las cuentas financieras de la empresa.-decia mientras se levantaba de su asiento  
CANDY: Pero si estas trabajando para la compañía, verdad?-en lo que tomaba su bolso y algunos papeles importantes…  
PATTY: Pero la compañía es nuestra y podemos ir mas tarde en lo que termino.  
CANDY: si llegamos tarde en vez de vender latas de leche en polvo terminaremos vendiendo leche agria en conserva... -ya dirigiendose hacia la puerta y Patty la seguia- je, je, je.  
PATTY: pero que estas diciendo? -disque alarmada por lo que oía decir de la rubia  
CANDY: tu sabes a lo que me refiero- termino de abrir la puerta y vio a Jina allí afuera.

La pecosa traía una sonrisa en la cara y se le quedo mirando de repente extrañada de ver a la chica. Y Patty se le quedo mirándola también pero mas asombrada y seria.  
JINA: HOLA!-lo dijo muy contenta por que iba a ver a su adorado después de muchos años- ESTA ALBERT?  
CANDY: eh!, usted? -desde que había llegado nadie se refería con tanta familiaridad al rubio  
JINA: Yo soy Jina-lo dijo con una sonrisa radiante- soy una amiga de la niñez de Albert. -y viendo a Patty-y usted?  
PATTY: yo soy PATTY y trabajo en la oficina de las empresa del Sr. Albert.  
JINA: oh! HOLA! - luego viendo a Candy le pregunta- y usted?  
CANDY: Candy!-devolviendole la misma sonrisa que la de la chica-  
JINA: Oh!- con una enorme sonrisa- la misma que la tía me hablaba. oh! je,je,je,-La pecosa solo bajo la vista no sabia que le pudieron haberle dicho de ella. -Mucho gusto en conocerte-le extiende la mano para que la estrechara y la ojiverdes le corresponde tímidamente.  
En eso Albert se había acercado a tomar unos papales en la mesa de la sala pero no la había visto porque estaba de espaldas a la entrada. Sin saber que en la entrada estaban las tres mujeres hablando. Jina se excito tanto de ver a su amigo del alma y le susurro su nombre. Le dijo con un gesto a sus dos interlocutoras que no hablaran. Jina se fue acercandose al rubio en sigilio.

Mientras Candy y Patty se quedaron extrañadas por la familiaridad que la chica entro en la casa sin ser invitada. A Patty casi se le salen los ojos de lo asombrada que estaba de ver a la chica.

Albert todavia estaba buscando algunos papeles que no podía encontrar, cuando Jina llego por la espalda de este y se le echo al cuello.  
JINA: ALBERT!-tomando por desprevenido al rubio, que al principio se sorprendido pero luego se acordó de quien era la unica que se colgaba por la espalda como si fuera una niñita.  
ALBERT: JINA? -tomando sus manos para que no se cayera de su espalda y le dio varias vueltas- JIINAAA!- los dos se echaron a reírse.  
Dieron tantas vueltas hasta que ya Jina no pudo y se bajo de la espalda del rubio y luego los dos se abrazaron.

Candy y Patty se quedaron viendo la escena desde la entrada. Candy sonrió por la alegría de su amigo, pero para Patty no era motivo de alegría, mas bien todo lo contrario. Aun no podía salir de su colapso.

ALBERT: hey cuando llegaste?  
JINA: hace unas horas, y estoy muy enojada por que no fuisteis a recogerme al aeropuerto? -haciendo una mueca se da la vuelta para disque enojarse

ALBERT: si hubiera sabido, te hubiera ido a recoger...

JINA: si claro como no?-poniendo sus dos manos en su cintura.

ALBERT: que haces aquí?

JINA: vine a hacer mi video clip musical

ALBERT: que? como?

JINA:no te acuerdas de mi voz?

ALBERT: a esa no se le llama voz, a eso se le dice ruido, ruido!.-burlandose  
JINA: eso lo dices porque no me has oido aun cantar.  
ALBERT: que? los europeos son tan ...  
JINA: ni se te ocurra... - agarro una revista que estaba cerca y fue detrás del rubio para perseguirlo, ya que este habia huido.-  
ALBERT: ja, ja, ja  
JINA: te voy a pegar por estarte burlándote de mi  
ALBERT: no, no, -para que su amiga no le pegara -ja,ja, ja  
Albert y Jina se quedaron jugando y bromeando. Candy le dijo a Patty que era hora de irse a la oficina y se fueron.

Al llegar a la oficina de la pecosa, Patty ya no se pudo contener mas y estallo diciéndole  
PATTY: Viste Candy, esa Jina como estaba de confianzuda con el Sr Albert.  
CANDY: Pero por que te a afectado tanto a ti. -sentandose en su silla, como si nada.  
PATTY: Yo no creo que sea una simple amistad, no creo que se tengan que estarse acercándose tanto asi-Candy le dio una rapida mirada a esta y siguió firmando alguno papeles que tenia en su mesa- a mi me huele que hay mas detrás de todo esto.  
CANDY: cuando vas a terminar de leer esas estúpidas novelas románticas. -tomando otros papeles que estaban allí sobre la mesa, ya que tenia una pila de papeles por firmar.  
PATTY: Vaya, a ti no te importa nada. -dijo desconcertada  
CANDY: que me tendría que importarme a mi-dijo mirando otra hoja de papel y con una sonrisa, mientras que Patty estaba seria desde que habían dejado la casa.  
PATTY: como es eso, que va a ser de ti si ella se le va a meterse de por medio de ustedes?  
CANDY: que cosas estas diciendo? Tu mas que nadie sabes que entre Albert y yo no hay nada. Solo somos simples amigos. Ademas, Jina se ve que es una linda muchacha y por favor ve a trabajar y déjame terminar esto, ya estamos muy atrasados. -dijo con la cabeza agachada por estar firmando unos papeles importante  
PATTY: si, ya me voy -dijo con triste y se fue a su oficina. De corazón quería que su amiga fuera feliz con el rubio. Pero ahora esa chica estaba allí de por medio, no estaba tan segura.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que no estén celosas, ya que Candy no lo esta. Estoy bien así como estoy...

Gracias por leer...

JINA.


	11. Chapter 7

_Antes que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios... _

* * *

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

Por: Jipuk - 2010.

Unos días después JINA estaba entrando a la empresa de ALB'S BABY FOODS. Ella caminaba entonando sus pasos como si fuera una modelo, todos los empleados se le quedaban viendo con los ojos grandes y la boca abierta. ( los hombres como si estuvieran babeando). Pues ella cargaba nada mas que una minifalda de color plateado bien ajustada con una blusa rosa sin mangas y bastante escotados. Y sus zapatos de aguja. Estaba llamando la atención de todos con su ropa.

Cuando llego frente a la oficina del rubio solo abrió la puerta sin tocar.  
JINA: puedo pasar.-se paro en el marco de la puerta con una pose de modelo.  
ALBERT: HOLA JINA!-este estaba en el teléfono conversando con alguien y se le ilumina su cara al ver a la chica que llego.-luego hablamos-le dijo a la persona al otro lado del auricular del teléfono y luego colgó.  
JINA: ja, ja, ja, ALBERT!-se dirigio donde el rubio  
ALBERRT: JINA!-este se levanto para recibir a su visita y le dio un caluroso abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- tu en la oficina?  
JINA: eso después, Pero dime primero, tus empleados no ven TV?…  
ALBERT: TV? -este se quedo extrañado de que le preguntara eso.-porque TV?  
JINA: me estaban viendo como si nunca antes hubieran visto a una chica.-dijo acomodandose para sentarse al borde del escritorio.  
ALBERT: hey cuatro ojos, - aun le decía así porque antes usaba unos lentes de aumento.- jejeje si te pones esta clase de ropas, que crees? no solamente mis empleados sino hasta los cieguitos te verían,  
JINA; que? me veo tan bonita así?-se lo dijo de forma casi insinuante y seductora  
ALBERT: si me lo dice de esa manera, claro que te ves preciosa -y este no se podía quedar atras y con una sonrisa coqueta.  
JINA: JA, JA, JA!-parandose para rodear el escritorio y acercarse mas al rubio le dice- Yo vine por que quiero que vengas a la filmación de mi video clip musical.-echandole sus brazos al cuello del rubio

ALBERT: cual filmación?

Jina le explico que ella había venido a hacer su video clip musical de su álbum en este país y que quería que el también viera como se filmaba uno. Su intención era que pasara mas tiempo cerca de ella, que compartiera como lo habían hecho cuando apenas eran unos niños. Donde jugaban, se peleaban, hacían bromas y se disgustaban también. jejejeje. De todo un poco.

Ellos pasaron casi todo el día juntos, la llevo a que conociera un poco la ciudad y sus alrededores. Luego casi al atardecer la dejo a la mansión de sus padres.

Cuando llego su madre salio afuera al ver que su hijo había llegado a casa. Albert se le quedo mirándola con tristeza, también porque al igual que su madre la extraña mucho.  
JINA: vamos Albert- bajandose del carro, pero el rubio no se mueve de su lugar- oh! por que estas allí parado-Vamos entremos-lo dijo haciendo un gesto muy gracioso.  
PRISCILA: el no va a entrar Jina.  
JINA: por que?  
PRISCILA: porque el prometió no poner un pie adentro de la casa.  
JINA: pero POR QUE?-el rubio solo se les quedo mirando serio y muy tristemente.  
PRISCILA: No se que pleito hay entre padre e hijo, que no ve quien es la que esta sufriendo-lo dijo casi con los ojos apunto de llorar.- el que va a saber, cuanto el corazón de una madre esta sufriendo por el. pregúntale Jina a el, que como puede a cobijar a unos niños huérfanos, darle un albergue a una pobre muchacha, y puede ver sufrir a toda la sociedad, pero no puede ver el dolor de su propia madre.-ya llorando- Que te cuesta comer un día aquí en la casa-Albert sentia que ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerle frente a su madre y solo desvió la mirada.  
ALBERT: vendré madre, otro día vendré, Adios Jina!- diciendo esto se alejo en su carro.  
PRISCILA: viste como me ignoro y se fue-limpiandose las lagrimas de su cara.  
JINA: oh! tía, - abrazando a esta y en consuelo le dice- hasta aquí a venido, mañana haré para que entre a la casa también! lo prometo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tía- Esta bien!-mientras le sacaba una sonrisa a su tía...

A la mañana siguiente Albert estaba apurandose para ir a la oficina. últimamente con la llegada de Jina se estaba poniéndose muy despistado.  
La pecosa se dio de cuenta y lo ayudo un poco para que no se le olvidaran algunas cosas importantes que se tenia que llevar.  
CANDY: aquí esta su billetera…, su reloj…, -esta venia detrás del rubio ojiazules-  
ALBERT: ja, ja, ja, -mientras tomaba lo que la pecosa le daba  
CANDY: su pañuelo de mano…, las llaves… y su celular...  
ALBERT: gracias, gracias.  
CANDY: recuerde usted que tiene que recoger hoy a los niños de la escuela?  
ALBERT: Oh Dios!, ja ja ja -lo dijo casi haciendo una mueca por haberse olvidado- desde que te has tomado las responsabilidades de los niños, yo ya no me preocupo mucho por ellos.-lo que la pecosa se río. - esta bien, en la tarde los recojo.

Uno de los chóferes había llegado y le entrego el maletín. Ademas le dijo que en su carro había encontrado una pulsera. Candy se quedo asombrada ya que no era suya cuando la vio  
ALBERT: Oh! ese es el brazalete de la loquita de Jina. Cuando yo la fui a dejar a su casa, este se enredo y se rompió dentro del carro -Albert decia a Candy esto como si fuera necesario una explicación. Candy estaba muy incomoda y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.-Candy hazme el favor y ve con un joyero para que la arregle, si? por favor!- se la puso en las manos de la ojiverde - adios!

Candy se quedo mirando el brazalete por un momento. Por un momento pensó algo estaba mal en ella que no conseguía explicarse. Pero no le dio importancia y siguió con su rutina normal.

En la tarde Albert y Jina se habían ido de paseo, como últimamente estaban haciendo luego que Jina venia a buscarlo en la oficina. salían para recordar viejos tiempos juntos. Esta vez el rubio la llevo a un lugar donde se juega golf.

Jina estaba mirando al rubio que estaba jugando al golf, desde la barra donde estaba tomando un batido de fresa. viéndolo así de perspectiva le pareció el hombre mas apuesto del mundo.

Penso que nunca se iba a arrepentir si se casaba con el, solo estaba esperando que el rubio le propusiera matrimonio uno de estos días. también pensó que con seguir así saliendo todos los días con el, a lo mejor caería en las redes de su seducción. Porque al parecer no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para insinuarsele.

JINA: deme un café bien caliente!-le decia al que atendía la barra. En eso llego el rubio  
ALBERT: oye cuatro ojos estas tomando caliente sobre frío, vas a irritar tu garganta. - pidiendo un jack al de la barra.  
JINA: mira Albert, sera que lo caliente no caiga bien sobre lo frío, pero el frío si cae bien sobre lo caliente. -lo dijo como si fuera una niña haciendo una de sus travesuras  
ALBERT: ca-lla-te-lo dijo casi burlándose y pagando la cuenta a la vez.  
JINA: he dicho que si cae bien-en su mismo tono  
ALBERT;ca-lla-te-lo volvio a repetir igual- Vamos el tiempo se esta poniéndose feo, también necesito recoger a los niños, antes que empiece a llover...  
JINA: pero quiero mi caféeee -casi como si fuera a consertirla con eso, por que el tono que había usado era de una consentida niña.

Continuara...

* * *

Las dejo en suspenso...

Haber Albert fue o no fue a recoger a los chicos? Entonces que pasara...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Bastante agitado va a estar...

JINA.


	12. Chapter 8

_Agarrense si no se quieren irse de espaldas... plop!..._

* * *

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

Por: Jipuk - 2010.

Los chicos estaban esperando afuera de su escuela para que los recogieran. Preocupados ya que se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta y el viento soplaba fuertemente.  
PEARL: porque no ha venido papa a recogernos.  
RONNY: se le abra dañado el carro, como aquella vez...  
PEARL: porque no vamos adentro ya va a empezar a llover?  
RONNY: no, tu debes de permanecer aquí porque luego se creara mucha confusión

Mientras Candy en la casa estaba dando vueltas en la sala de un lado a otro esperando a que Albert trajera a los chicos. Estaba angustiada porque en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llover fuerte. No aguantando mas, llamo a la oficina del rubio, en donde la secretaria le dijo que acababa de salir con la Srta. Jina. Candy no pensó dos veces y fue a recoger a los niños ella misma llevándose a uno de los chóferes.

Ya había empezado a llover y los niñ0os se mojaron esperando afuera a su padre. Al poco rato llego la rubia ojiverde para recoger a los chicos. Estos se pusieron tan contentos de verla.

Ya en la casa los niños se bañaron y se pusieron sus respectivas pijamas. Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para cenar. Candy les dijo que comieran antes de que se enfriara la comida, pero estos no querían empezar a comer sin su padre. Mientras Candy les secaba la cabeza con una toalla fresca.  
CANDY: su padre los va a alimentarlos como si ustedes fueran unos bebes.- esta estaba alterada y los estaba retándolos.-ustedes estan esperándolos y el ni siquiera se preocupa por ustedes-se dirigio a la cocina a buscar algo.

Albert llego en sigilo para que la rubia no lo viera y lo retara a el también. Este al ver que se fue a la cocina llamo en un susurro a los chicos, los saludo y este le devolvieron el saludo casi inaudible.  
ALBERT: cuanto es el temperamento de su madre?-susurro  
Los chicos les dijeron que 110 watts. *  
Albert se escondió detrás de unos pilares cuando vio que la rubia venia de nuevo. Los niños empezaron a reírse.  
CANDY: por que se están riéndose así? -dejando una charola grande sobre la mesa, los chicos le dijeron que de nada, entonces la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el frente. Pudo notar la camisa del rubio que según parecía se estaba escondiendose- Para usted apenas es la tarde. Recogió a los niños? - le dijo casi reclamándole como si en verdad fuera la mama de los chicos.

Albert se giro y puso una cara de cachorro regañado.  
ALBERT: lo siento!-le dijo a la rubia pecosa  
CANDY: ah! eso esta bien, que primero cometa errores y luego pida perdón. -empezo a servirle a los niños la cena.- Pero no es a mi a quien tiene que pedir perdón sino a los niños que buen rato se quedaron mojándose en la lluvia.  
ALBERT: lo siento chicos-lo dijo arrepintiéndose de verdad, pero los chicos le dijeron al unisono que estaba bien y se echaron a reírse.  
CANDY: que? que es lo que esta bien? -volvio a retarlos a los niños porque estos le perdonaron como si no hubiera pasado nada.- Como es eso de estar bien? La persona que no sabe cumplir con sus responsabilidades no debería de tomarlas. Y si una lo quieres buscar donde lo encuentras?

Albert solo bajo la cabeza por que todo lo que decía la pecosa era verdad, esta vez si que se había quedado sin argumentos. - nunca carga su celular en la mano, no se para que lo tiene.-sirviendole en el plato de Albert le dice- Ahora sientese, sino que hasta que usted no empiece a comer los niños tampoco lo haran-  
ALBERT: pero es que no tengo hambre-dijo sentandose en su silla.  
CANDY: Claro porque había comido afuera.  
ALBERT: no me siento bien, solo si pudiera tomar una taza de te caliente.  
CANDY: por que? a donde fue no le sirvieron uno?-los chicos se rieron por ese comentario de la rubia.

Pues la verdad nunca la habían visto hablar de esa forma-callense-se volteo para decirle a estos y la obedecieron sin chistear- no se rían Y usted cámbiese de ropa por unas secas sino se va a enfermar.-termino de decirle a Albert y salio hacia la cocina y el rubio volvió estornudar.

Al día siguiente Candy fue a la habitación de Albert cuando se dio cuenta que este aun no había aparecido a la hora del desayuno, llevándole un te caliente.  
Entro a la habitación del rubio luego puso la bandeja en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama- que pasa aquí, no caminata en la mañana, no ir a trotar como todos los días. No tiene que ir a la oficina. Vamos despiertese ya son las 9am - moviendolo con una mano para que se despertara pero este estaba tan profundamente dormido que no se percataba de nada. Pero cuando le puso su mano sobre la mano de el vio que estaba caliente. LLevo la mano a la frente de Albert y se percato de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Se angustió mucho y lo primero que hizo fue a llamar al doctor.

Al breve rato llego el doctor, lo reviso, le puso una inyección y le dio una receta a Candy para que le consiguiera la medicina para administrarle al rubio.  
Mas tarde, la pecosa consiguió la medicina, se dirigió a la habitación de Albert. En eso llego George interrumpiéndola a su paso preguntándole sobre el rubio.  
CANDY: pero no se siente bien.- el ingles se dirigía hacia la habitación cuando esta lo retuvo diciéndole - esta descansando ahora.  
GEORGE: entonces que me firme esta chequera, ayer también se le olvido, porque sino podríamos vernos en problemas. -a lo que la rubia exploto  
CANDY: que problema vendría, el cielo se caera o la tierra se partira. En su oficina no puede haber un día que alguien se enferme. Pero que es lo que usted quiere? Quiere que despierte a un hombre dormido, para que firme su chequera. Toda la noche estaba delirando en fiebre ahora que ha pegado sus ojos para dormir, que ahora usted venga hasta aquí. Por pequeñeces viene hasta la casa. Porque las cosas de la oficina no las trata en la oficina?  
GEORGE: perdón, lo siento!-se sorprendio de que la pecosa lo estuviera regañándolo como si ella tuviera autoridad sobre Albert-disculpeme por molestarlos, yo vendré despues…  
CANDY: No!, no hasta que yo lo llame y le diga que su fiebre a bajado y que puede venir, hasta entonces no lo quiero verlo en esta casa por cuestiones de trabajo.  
GEORGE: esta bien, pero este celular se quedo conmigo ayer -le dio el teléfono a la rubia y se dirigía hacia la salida susurrando para el mismo-ay Sr. Albert, aquí esta mujer esta que le hierve la sangre, se me emberraco. Que raro! jijiji- Candy le pregunto que estaba diciendo- Yo nada solo rezaba para que el sr. se pusiera bien.

En eso sonó el teléfono, era Jina preguntando alegremente por Albert, Candy pensó un momento en que decirle, luego le dijo que no estaba en casa y le colgó antes que dijera algo mas. Todo esto lo estaba viendo el ingles desde la puerta de salida y Candy le miro con una mirada retadora como diciendo que hace aun allí parado por lo que el entendió y dijo que ya se iba y sin mas se fue.

En la tarde Candy escucho a los niños que estaban hablando  
PEARL: ves por eso te decía que no te mojaras en la lluvia  
RONNY: no fue por eso, sino por que mama regaño a papa, por eso se enfermo...

Ya en la noche Patty llamo preguntando por la salud del rubio ojiazules.  
CANDY: por ahora duerme, pero no se porque aun no se le baja la fiebre.-lo dijo angustiadamente  
PATTY: no te preocupes Candy, para mañana se pondrá bien.  
CANDY: que loca soy yo, sabia que estaba enfermo y encima lo regañe.  
PATTY: tu me estas tratando de decirme que por tus regaños el esta enfermo?  
CANDY: si -tristemente  
PATTY: oh ! ya veo. Se puede saber por que lo regañastes?

CANDY: porque vino tarde a la casa, por eso

PATTY: oh por eso lo regañastes?-burlandose por la ingenuidad de su amiga

CANDY: sssi...  
PATTY: OH VAMOS CANDY! POR QUE NO ME DICES CLARAMENTE QUE POR AMOR, POR DERECHO. QUE AYER EL ESTABA CON JINA Y TU TE MORIAS DE CELOS, POR ESO LO REGAÑASTES-a la pecosa solo se le aguaron los ojos, y abrió los ojos enormemente.- POR QUE TE ESTAS ENGAÑANDOTE TU MISMA CANDY? POR QUE? SI TE PREGUNTO SI LO AMAS ME DICES QUE NO, QUE NO ESTAS A LA ALTURA DE EL. PERO A LOS NIÑOS LES DICES QUE TE DIGAN MAMA, Y SI LE PASA ALGO A ALBERT TE PONES MAL, TE LA PASAS TODA LA NOCHE CUIDANDOLO. DIME UNA ALGO CANDY: CUIDAS A ALBERT COMO SI FUERAS UNA AMIGA, LO REGAÑAS COMO SI FUERAS UNA ESPOSA, Y TE PONES CELOSA COMO UNA ENAMORADA. SI ESO NO ES AMOR QUE ES ENTONCES? SOLO GRATITUD HACIA EL... -ya la pecosa estaba derramando lagrimas- Candy, la violación solo se da de cuerpo no del corazón ni del alma. Y tu relación con el Sr. Albert es de corazón no de cuerpo.  
CANDY: pero…  
PATTY: mira Candy yo no necesito tu respuesta, si quieres dar la respuesta datela a ti misma. ADIOS! -colgo el teléfono dejando a la rubia sumida en todos los pensamientos que le había dicho.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

(*) la temperatura se da en grados pero aqui en esta historia para ilustrar puse en watts que es una unidad de potencia. Espero que no se hagan bolas con esto.

Si crees que aquí se acaban las sorpresas, espera a leer el próximo capitulo...

Gracias por compartir sus comentarios...

Gracias por leerme...

JINA.

P.D. FELICES FIESTAS!...


	13. Chapter 9

Me falto la aclaración en el capitulo anterior que la temperatura se da en grados ya sea celsius o fahrenheit. Y no en watts que es una unidad de potencia. Espero que entiendan que es solo para ilustrar la historia. (también porque soy un poquito loquita)jajaja. Ademas no las quería dejar sin este capitulo.

* * *

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

Por: Jipuk - 2010.

A los pocos días ya Albert se había recuperado completamente. Iban a ir a la escuela de los chicos con los mismo para la función anual.

Los chicos corrieron hacia el carro para sentarse cómodamente en la parte trasera, mientras Albert tomaba su lugar de conductor. Candy iba a recorrer el carro para sentarse en su puesto en la parte delantera junto al rubio cuando ve que Jina se le adelanta rápidamente corriendo y se sienta en su lugar.

JINA; hola! ups perdón!-le dijo a la rubia que se quedo sin moverse cuando esta se adelanto. - Ya este puesto es mio jijiji  
ALBERT: Hola Jina!- con una gran sonrisa al verla y la pecosa se tuvo que sentarse tristemente detrás con los niños- que agradable sorpresa. Jina ella es Candy. Candy ella es JIna.  
JINA: nosotras ya nos conocemos Albert-dijo en una voz melosa. Se le colgó del brazo mientras que este manejaba- bueno primero me llevas a comer helado y luego a las audiciones.-a la rubia se le comían los celos con solo verla a los ojos cualquiera podría saber que es lo que le pasaba  
ALBERT: SI esta bien -los chicos tampoco le agradaba la intrusa, y le susurran en el oído al rubio  
RONNY: quien es ella que tiene que ir a llevarla a comer helado -le dijo al oído al rubio  
PEARL: quitala del asiento que le pertenece a mama. -esta igual le había susurrado al rubio en el oido  
JINA: oigan chicos que están cuchicheando.- lo dijo alegremente en broma  
ALBERT: nada, nada - este se apuro a decirle- para que no llegues tarde te dejaremos primero.  
JINA: no, no chicos-mirando a estos- primero los dejaremos a usted y luego a mi, porque tengo que hablarle de algo personal-lo dijo picaramente, el rubio río y la pecosa se quedo asombrada y muy seria.  
ALBERT: lo que pasa Jina es que hoy vamos a la escuela y si quieres puedes venir a acomp….  
JINA: para, para el carro. -el rubio piso el acelerador fuertemente y todos se sacudieron- en mi vida he atendido una función escolar-bajandose del carro-vayan ustedes -empezando a caminar rápidamente  
ALBERT: tus audiciones como vas a llegar? -dijo sacando la cabeza por fuera de la ventana  
JINA: me voy caminando, en bus, o corriendo pero contigo no voy, Adios!- cuando vio un taxi esta empezó a pararlo corriendo para que no se fuera ya que estaba un poco lejos.  
ALBERT: JINA! jejeje -acomodandose en su asiento dijo-Candy ven regresa a tu puesto  
CANDY: yo estoy perfectamente bien aqui-dijo desviando su mirada y un poco como enojada pero sin que se pudiera percibirlo en sus palabras  
ALBERT: para ti estará bien pero los demás van a pensar que yo soy tu chofer-con lo que los niños empezaron a reírse - no se rían niños. Por favor vente al lado mio- esta ultima frase la dijo mirando a la pecosa y con un tono muy pero muy dulce, a lo que la pecosa no se pudo resistir. Bajo del carro y se sentó adelante, poniéndose contenta y los niños también se pusieron felices.

En la función los primeros lugares se los llevaron Pearl y Ronny a los que los llamaron a la tarima para darle sus trofeos. Cuando llegaron arriba y recibieron sus premios, Ronny pidió el micrófono para hablar.  
RONNY: -se aclaro la garganta primero y todos se echaron a reirse- Perdon mi garganta no esta bien, hermana habla tu -dandole el micrófono a la hermana  
PEARL: la verdad es que nosotros somos los mejores estudiantes porque tenemos a los mejores padres de todo el mundo. - Candy y Albert se quedaron sorprendidos- es por eso que estos premios también ellos deberían de recibirlos. -todo el público empezó a aplaudir  
Los chicos hablaron al unisono para decirles que los querían mucho delante de todos.

El director llamo a los padres de los chicos a la tarima para que se presentaran a recibir el premio. Fue entonces que los dos rubios decidieron subir a la tarima. Cuando subieron abrazaron a sus dizque hijos. El director dijo que benditos los hijos que han encontrado estos padres.

Al día siguiente Candy vio la foto en la sección de los sociales y se maravilló con la foto que publicaron de ellos cuatro de la función anual de la escuela. Aparecían como una verdadera familia. Todos muy sonrientes en la foto. Apareció una radiante sonrisa que le ilumino su rostro a tal grado…

En otro lugar estaban jugando al golf Albert y Jina. Esta última estaba viendo también el periódico en la misma sección de sociales donde habían publicada la foto de Albert y Candy junto a los chicos.

JINA: Sabes Albert cuando tengas tus propios hijos de verdad van a ser bien guapos. Vas a ser muy afortunado y también la chica que se case contigo. -lo dijo suspirando  
ALBERT: déjalo así, la chica con la que me quiero casar ni siquiera me deja intentar cortejarla.  
JINA: QUE? cuantas veces te estoy insinuando y tu ni siquiera entiendes.  
ALBERT: que? -se quedo extrañado y no supo que decirle  
JINA: no importa, de todas maneras hoy oficialmente voy a proponerte que?-se arrodillo para decirle a todo volumen- ALBERT TENDRIAS LA GENTILEZA DE CASARTE CONMIGO-con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Todos los presente aplaudieron e hicieron una bullita. Albert se puso serio. Le dijo que esperara y la llevo afuera para conversar con ella.  
ALBERT: JIna espero que todo lo que tu dijistes allá adentro fue una broma.  
JINA: yo te lo dije en serio. Yo no te gusto?-poniendose seria también  
ALBERT: no es eso Jina…  
JINA: hay otra chica en tu vida? -le pregunto muy naturalmente  
ALBERT: Jina yo amo a Candy - a Jina se le fueron los colores de la cara-mira yo te conozco desde que eramos niños. Tu eres una gran persona y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Pero antes de que te duela mas, por eso te tengo que decirte que sacate la idea de la cabeza de casarte conmigo. -lo dijo suavemente para no hacerla sufrir ya que sabia que le había rompido su corazón- Yo no se si esto esta bien o me estoy equivocando-A JIna se le aguaron los ojos.-Pero yo solamente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Candy. A los ojos de mis padres puede ser cualquiera pero para mi es una razón para vivir. Yo quiero casarme con ella y hacerla mi esposa. Si ella dice que "SI", esta bien sino no, No me caso en el resto de mi vida.-diciendo estas palabras se fue del lugar dejando a Jina en la más grande tristeza, con el corazón en mil pedazos y llorando.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Gracias por compartir sus comentarios...

Gracias por leerme...

JINA.

P.D. FELICES FIESTAS!...


	14. Chapter 10

Espero que hayan pasado unas muy buenas felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2014!...

* * *

_QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE CANDY-CANDY NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI Y YUMIKO IGARASHI. ESTE ES SOLO UN FANFIC DONDE COMO TANTOS OTROS CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE PARA ESTA HISTORIA QUE NOS ROBO EL CORAZON…_

* * *

**'TU CORAZON ESTA CONMIGO'**

Por: Jipuk - 2010.

Mas tarde Jina apareció en la casa del rubio y desde la puerta estaba llamando a la rubia. La cual estaba arreglando algunas cosas en la sala.  
JINA: Candy! Candy! -se dirigio escondiendo un pequeño ramo de flores  
CANDY: Si! -acercando a ella cuando esta entro a la sala  
JINA: FELICIDADES! -le entrego las flores con una enorme sonrisa. Pero la pecosa se quedo sorprendida  
JINA: ves esta foto Candy!- sentandose en un sillón y sacando una foto de su chaqueta- ven acércate. Esta soy yo y este es Albert! -le enseño una foto cuando eran dos pequeñines- En mi niñez el me ha malacostumbrado mucho. Me daba chocolates, me llevaba a pasear. Siempre me consentía, y hoy en día aun soy todavía para el una niña.  
CANDY: pero tu porque me dices estas cosas? -le sonrio  
JINA: porque ya estoy graaaande! -se paro del asiento y extendió los brazos a todo lo alto que pudo- Y yo quiero casarme con Albert-sentandose en otro sillon- cuando yo le propuse que se casara conmigo hoy, sabes lo que me contesto, me dijo que si Candy le dice que Si. La tomare por esposa sino nunca en mi vida me casare. -

Todo esto Jina lo dijo muy contenta sin que se viera un ápice de tristeza en su rostro. Candy se quedo mas sorprendida aun y se levanto de su asiento tratando de asimilar lo que la chica le estaba diciendo.

JINA: yo desde muy pequeña vivo en Europa. He visto a mucha gente que se aman, viven juntos y luego se separan. Pero es la primera vez que veo que viven en la misma casa, y sin aun rozarse, que se amen demasiado. -la rubia solo bajo la mirada- yo pensaba que Albert solo te dio espacio en esta casa, pero hoy me he enterado que el te dio un lugar en su corazón también. -se acerco a la pecosa- asi que FELICIDADES! y Te deseo todo lo mejor.-le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y se fue de allí. Ya que si se quedaba un poco mas se le saldrían las lagrimas...

A la salida se encontró a Patty que supuestamente había escuchado parte de la conversación y se saludaron. Patty se acerco a la rubia y le dijo:  
PATTY: DESPIERTA NIÑA, DESPIERTA YA! Primero tu no lo querías aceptar por que decías que no estabas a la altura, pero mira la decisión del Sr. Albert, por ti rechazo a Jina -lo dijo muy emocionada...

CANDY: tu quieres que por eso me case con Albert-esta aun no salia de su asombro y se puso mas triste.

PATTY: no lo hagas, no lo hagas! Esta bien quédate toda la vida sirviéndolo. Pero una vez por todas piénsalo que con que derecho lo haces? Con el de una esposa, como de una enamorada o como una amante?…  
Cuando la pecosa escucho la ultima palabra se volteo bruscamente hacia Patty, esta vez si le dolió en el corazón  
PATTY: esta vez es tu terquedad Candy! por esta tontería mañana te arrepentirás y te acordaras de mi. Recuerdalo Candy la suerte solo toca la puerta una sola vez, pero para tu desdicha no tocaran la puerta hasta que no se abra por si sola. Ahora esta en tus manos tomar la suerte o la desdicha. Piénsalo! - se fue de la casa de la rubia corriendo. Dejando a la rubia pecosa muy pensativa…

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Candy estaba preparando el desayuno ya que le dieron a la cocinera Rose el día libre. La rubia estaba pensando en todo lo que Patty le dijo el día anterior. Hoy estaba toda atolondrada y nerviosa. Albert la llamo para que se sirviera el plato, ya el rubio había puesto los platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Candy estaba muy distraída en sus pensamiento, volteo el plato de Albert. El rubio se dio de cuenta y le dijo que pasaba hoy y esta solo le dijo que nada.  
CANDY: o perdón!-y volvio a voltear de nuevo el plato para que pudiera servirse en el.

Las palabras de su amiga ataladraban en su mente, y no se daba cuenta que es lo que estaba haciendo.  
ALBERT: hola!-al verla muy distraída  
CANDY: coma por favor-apenas sonriendole  
ALBERT: solo mantequilla- era solo lo que le había puesto en todo el plato un montón de mantequilla  
CANDY: oh! perdón!- dijo así cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo- pan tostado- le puso una manzana en su plato. Albert solo se reía y se quedo viendo la manzana  
ALBERT: pan tostado? -tomandola manzana en una mano  
CANDY: manzana… - esta vez le puso un pan tostado  
ALBERT: manzana? -tomandola con la otra mano  
CANDY: te…- tomandolo en las manos la taza para entregarle al rubio.

Su nerviosismo era tanto que hasta la taza se movía haciendo tanto ruido con el platito. Albert se le quedo mirando por unos minutos y no sabia que es lo que le estaba pasando a la rubia pecosa. Pero esta estaba sudando frío.  
ALBERT: que te ha pasado Candy?-tomandole la taza de sus manos- te sientes bien?  
CANDY: por que no desayuna…. -dandole un tazón con cereal y leche  
ALBERT: pero que es lo que te pasa Candy -dulcemente le dijo  
CANDY: quisiera hablar con usted…-le dijo muy vacilante  
ALBERT: si dime…  
CANDY: lo que pasa…- en eso suena el reloj marcando la hora- ya es muy tarde para la oficina-le susurro- ya váyase a la oficina  
ALBERT: si me iré, pero dime lo que me querías decir.  
CANDY: por ahora váyase a la oficina y en la tarde cuando venga le dire…-diciendo esta se fue rápidamente a su cuarto, el rubio nada mas se le quedo mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Ya en la oficina el rubio le comento a George lo que le paso en la mañana. Este le dijo que Candy se había enamorado de el rubio finalmente. Que eso hacían las personas que estaban enamoradas. Lo que pasaba era que la rubia le quería decir algo pero no podía ya que se atragantaba en la garganta. Y que según su experiencia en el amor. Hoy cuando llegase a la casa ella le confirmaría lo que le estaba diciéndole ahora.

El rubio no quería creerle, argumentaba que cuando le propuso matrimonio por que lo había rechazado y por que espero todo este tiempo. A lo que George le dijo que todo lo que había pasado con ella, era muy reciente, y que apenas se estaba recuperándose del trauma.

Pero este es el TIEMPO que se encarga de sanar las heridas, de cualquiera que sea la causa del dolor. Y le volvió a decirle que hoy en la tarde cuando llegase a casa, Candy le diría que su corazón le pertenecía... El rubio le agradeció al ingles por todo lo que hacia por el. E instantáneamente se incrusto una sonrisa en su rostro que le alegro todo el día.

En la mansión Andley, Pricila estaba hablando con la mama de Jina.  
PRISCILA: no se que le pasa, simplemente esta empacando sus cosas. déjame pasartela-le grito a Jina para que contestara en su habitación  
JINA: Si mama voy a regresar el viernes a casa… no mama, Albert es muy bueno… Es que simplemente el tema del matrimonio no se dio con tan intensidad por una de las partes… Si estoy bien…- ya aguandose los ojos- Soy inteligente, brillante, guapa, y ya veras que cuando llegue a Europa tendré una linea de pretendientes igual a Albert…, si la tía es muy buena, muy buena, -colgo el teléfono y se tiro en la cama a llorar. Desde el marco de la puerta Priscila la estaba viendo llorar desconsoladamente y le dolía ver a su pequeña niña llorar de esa manera, ya que la consideraba como una hija.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leerme...

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios... Me encanta leerlos todos...

JINA.


End file.
